Seputih Salju Seperih Ikhlas
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sesal menyelimuti, tetapi logika mengaburkan. Tidak tega Hinata memperlakukan Naruto sedemikian, tetapi jika dengan ini ia akan bisa bebas dari tekanan yang diberikan keluarganya, Hinata rela. Sembari dalam hati berdoa, untuk kembali dipertemukan dengan sang pujaan hati dalam dunia yang lebih baik dari sekadar dikelilingi monster berbaju bangsawan. ... Original story by Si Hitam
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hai ... hai ... Nai hadir dengan cerita baru padahal utang masih banyak ya XD

Jadi ini sebuah cerita yang sebab terlalu panjang, Nai membaginya menjadi 2 bagian. Bagian 2 akan diup besok ya ^^

Untuk yang menunggu Unbreakable Promise in syaa Allah sebentar lagi akan up, Endless Lust mungkin sedikit lebih lama, Withered Flower mendadak ada masalah dengan sumber cerita XD

OK itu saja _cuap-cuap_ nya. Mohon pendapat dan koreksi jika ada yang tidak sesuai, termasuk typo dan kawan-kawan

Terima kasih ^^

* * *

 **WARNING:**

Ada pembelajaran yang bisa diambil dari cerita ini, silakan disimpulkan ^^

* * *

 **Seputih Salju Seperih Ikhlas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original story and story plot by : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Bagian 1**

 **...**

 **Alunan** _ **shamisen**_ **mendayu-dayu, mencipta suasana nan haru biru. Udara musim semi yang hangat mengelus manja kulitnya. Jemari yang ramping tak memiliki sedikit pun keraguan untuk mencipta nada. Rambut biru tua terurai ayu, selaras dengan helaian kimono ungu yang melambai indah.**

 **Satu lagu ia mainkan, lantas terhenti. Ia berdiri meninggalkan** _ **shamisen**_ **dan murid-muridnya terpaku bisu. Tubuhnya membungkuk sejenak.**

" **Sampai sini dulu, aku ingin beristirahat," lagunya.**

 **Anggukan dan teriakan gembira meriuh, mencipta keramaian yang tak mampu menyeka senyum. Wanita itu berbalik, melangkah gemulai menuju kamarnya.**

 **Ada rasa yang menjejal, sesak dan menyakitkan rongga dada. Bak bongkahan batu liat pada tenggorokannya. Ada rindu yang menyeruak, memaksa ia untuk meneteskan air mata.**

 **Di dalam kamar pribadinya, nuansa ungu teramat kentara. Aroma lavender mengirim ketenangan, merasuki jiwa. Namun itu tak cukup. Rindu ini menyiksanya, rindu ini membunuhnya.**

 **Air mata pun menetes dalam sangkala yang sama ia menarik sebuah album foto.**

 **Album foto pernikahan dirinya dengan orang terkasih. Yang tak pernah ia temukan penggantinya sampai saat ini.**

 **Ia buka halaman pertama.**

 **Sepasang pengantin dengan kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka. Cantik dan tampan, perlambang keserasian dari sebuah keindahan.**

" **Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **."**

...

Meriah suasana di aula sebuah gedung yang dikelola Novarese Inc. di kawasan industri Kobe. Beberapa meja yang dikelilingi empat hingga lima kursi tertata rapi. Ornamen bunga wisteria memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran luas tersebut. Karpet dengan gambar geometris pun tergelar rapi menutupi seluruh lapis lantai aula. Pada bagian depan, terdapat sebuah pelaminan modern. Latar jendela tinggi dan tirai yang menggantung terbuka di sisi kanan dan kiri menghubungkan bagian dalam aula dengan bagian luar yang berhiaskan taman indah nan asri. Sepasang manusia, berdiri di sana. Sang pria yang berbalut tuksedo hitam, serta sang wanita dengan gaun perpaduan satin dan brokat putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya menyapu tanah. Mereka bak raja dan ratu di aula ini. Ketampanan dan kecantikan yang seakan tiada bandingan dengan setiap tamu undangan yang datang.

Pesta pernikahan yang berkelas. Tentu saja merupakan hal yang wajar, mengingat mempelai pria adalah CEO muda dari Novarese Inc. dan mempelai wanitanya sosok cantik yang merupakan putri sulung dari salah satu bangsawan istana, keluarga Hyuuga.

Sepanjang malam pesta berlangsung meriah. Tamu undangan yang didominasi kalangan atas, berpesta pora menghabiskan waktu yang kian larut. Canda tawa membahana, kian berisik seiring kesadaran sebagian dari mereka yang kian menipis. Tentu saja, sebab sake menjadi hidangan utama pada pesta ini. Bukan hanya itu, Chateau Margaux 1787 yang kabarnya merupakan bir termahal koleksi Thomas Jefferson pun disuguhkan.

"Hinata."

Mempelai pria berbisik rendah pada pengantinnya. Napasnya memburu meski masih dalam kondisi normal. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Sebut ia kuno atau apa pun, tapi Naruto telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran pada malam yang paling berharga seumur hidupnya. Pada malam di mana ia akan berbagi kasih dengan pengantinnya. Pada malam di mana ia akan menyerahkan seluruh harga dirinya demi orang yang ia sayangi.

Katakan pernikahan mereka berbau bisnis. Namun, baik Naruto maupun Hinata tak keberatan dengan itu. Entah mereka yang benar-benar saling mencintai, atau sebab mereka sama berpikir idealis, bahwa cinta akan timbul seiring berlalunya waktu yang mereka lewati bersama.

" _Hm_?"

Hinata memberikan jawaban lemah. Ia letih lantaran terlalu lama berdiri di singgasana sementara ini. Ametisnya menatap sayu pada sosok pria yang berdiri tegak menjulang di sampingnya.

"Kau lelah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo kita beristirahat."

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. Membiarkan sang suami menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya menuju kamar pengantin yang telah dipersiapkan untuk mereka.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang berukuran 200×200 cm. Dindingnya dihias dengan aneka bunga imitasi. Aroma lavender menyeruak di atmosfer kamar. Sungguh menenangkan. Sesuai dengan kondisi sepasang insan yang kelelahan dan terbaring sembarangan di tepian ranjang.

Namun lelah seakan tak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk berbagi kehangatan yang lebih intim. Naruto sebagai seorang pria, memulai terlebih dahulu. Ia angkat tubuh ramping sang istri hingga ke tengah ranjang. Kemudian merangkak tepat beberapa jarak di atas tubuh itu. Mata keduanya sayu. Napas yang memburu menjadi pertanda datangnya gairah yang membuncah. Dan entah siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu, bibir mereka kini bersentuhan. Bergerak liar saling menyesap dan memagut. Diikuti oleh liukan tubuh yang bergesekan dan menderma panas.

Malam ini, mereka beradu kasih dalam sebuah ritual cinta.

...

"Aku berangkat!"

Teriakan bariton terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah di Higashinada- _ku_ , Kobe. Bangunan rumah dengan konsep tradisional itu teramat luas. Dibangun dari kayu kualitas terbaik dan pelitur cokelat gelap menjadi warna dominan rumah tersebut. Di bagian depan, ada sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan aneka tanaman hias, utamanya tanaman yang berbunga di hampir empat musim lamanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto- _kun_."

Jawaban lemah lembut diberikan sang istri. Pria dengan rambut kuning cepak tersenyum lebar dan mencium kening istrinya.

Menit berikutnya, deru redam _Bugatti Chiron_ biru elektrik terdengar mengiringi lajunya.

Hari demi hari dijalani pasangan itu dengan mesra. Setiap pagi Naruto pergi kerja, tak lupa membawa bekal yang telah dipersiapkan sang istri. Lalu sore menjelang petang, Naruto pulang, disambut pula oleh Hinata di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Aku pulang," sapa Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Suamiku," jawab Hinata.

Gurat kelelahan jelas terpampang di wajah Naruto. Namun, senyuman manis di bibir sang istri lantas meluluhlantakkan segala letih. Sehari Naruto berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas, bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan karakter berbeda, dari yang baik hingga yang buruk. Semua ia ladeni, sebagai wujud pembuktiannya bahwa ia adalah seorang profesional. Dan itu membuat otaknya terasa panas, tubuhnya penat dan efek-efek lain yang mencipta tekanan dalam dirinya.

Maka ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah, dan sapaan lembut Hinata terdengar serta wajah ayu tertangkap mata birunya, Naruto merasa bahagia. Sekeras apa pun kehidupannya, jika ia memiliki seorang bidadari yang setia menanti, itu tidak masalah. Adanya Hinata menjadi sandaran bagi Naruto. Menjadi tempat ia mengadu lelah dan kesah. Pun pemandangan indah takkan mampu menggantikan eksistensi wanita ayu itu.

Hinata mengambil alih tas hitam dari tangan Naruto sebelum Naruto mencium kening dan memeluknya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau ingin makan dulu, _Anata_?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau memasak apa, Hinata?"

Hinata berjalan ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk besar. Asap mengepul dari mangkuk itu dan mengantarkan aroma bumbu khas yang langsung menusuk hidung Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan menyembunyikan iris biru di matanya.

"Ra ... men," ucapnya dengan nada yang disenandungkan.

Naruto memutari tubuh istrinya dan memeluk dari belakang. Sejenak mereka bergeming dalam posisi tersebut. Naruto menumpukan dagunya di bahu mungil Hinata. Matanya memejam saat ia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari leher wanitanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Seketika rona merah menjalar di pipi Hinata. Wanita itu berbalik, menghadap sang suami. Ia tatap mata biru yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. Ia tatap pipi kecokelatan yang bergaris, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi itu. Pandangannya menurun ke rahang tegas pria itu.

Hinata menarik kepala berbalut helaian kuning itu, dan mencium lembut bibir Naruto.

Dalam tenggat yang sesaat, mereka melagukan sebuah doa, untuk pernikahan yang langgeng hingga akhir hayat.

...

Riuh musik bersahutan terdengar menggema di jalanan prefektur Tokyo. Gedung-gedung perkantoran menjulang tinggi. Di bawah sana lautan manusia berjalan sejauh mata memandang. Kesibukan di setiap sudut menunjukkan bagaimana mobilitas tinggi terjadi di kota yang menjadi kota tersibuk kedua setelah New York ini. Sebuah identitas yang dimiliki prefektur Tokyo.

Di salah satu distrik dari prefektur ini, Novarese Inc. berada. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _event organizing_ yang tampak sepi dari luar. Namun jika menilik ke dalam, kesibukan memenuhi gedung megah tersebut. Beberapa pegawai tampak sibuk di masing-masing kubikel kerja mereka, beberapa pula terlihat berlalu lalang dengan tumpukan kertas dokumen di tangan.

Dari sebuah ruang yang berada di bagian selatan, seorang pria muncul. Mimik mukanya seperti sebuah kertas sehabis diremas. Dahi berkerut, alis bertaut, bibir yang membentuk sebuah garis datar dan rahang yang mengeras.

Setelan kemeja yang ia kenakan tampak rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan rambut kuningnya yang berantakan. Beberapa kali ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangan, dan memandang gusar pada pintu depan gedung. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Keseriusan di wajahnya lenyap tatkala ponsel pintar di dalam saku celana berbunyi. Dengan gugup pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo," sapanya ramah.

Wajahnya berubah ceria sebelum sekian menit berlalu dan wajah tampan itu kembali murung.

" _Ah_ , baiklah, saya mengerti."

Ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan satu desahan kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Lantas berjalan melewati deretan meja kerja pegawainya. Selangkah kaki berlalu, ia selalu mendapatkan senyum dan sapaan penuh hormat dari para pegawainya. Ia pun balas tersenyum. Tak peduli jika keadaan hatinya sedang kacau, ia tetap bersikap profesional.

"Uzumaki- _sama_."

Sebuah suara sopran menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh dan menatap penuh tanya kepada seorang wanita yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Iya?"

Napas wanita itu tersengal. Dadanya sedikit terbusung akibat tarikan oksigen dalam volume cukup besar, membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Ba-baru saja ada telepon dari Sabaku- _sama_. Dia mengatakan akan membatalkan perjanjian terkait kontrak kerja yang kita jalin awal tahun lalu."

Rasanya seperti mendengar gelegar petir di hari terang. Namun Naruto tak bergerak. Ia tetap diam dan berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia tetap bersikap tenang dan berwibawa.

"Baiklah jika itu yang dia inginkan. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Shion."

Shion mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, berita itu harus tetap disampaikan bukan?

Shion melirik tas jinjing yang dibawa Naruto.

"Anda akan ke mana?"

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Tolong jaga kinerja para pegawai ya," pinta Naruto.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, menuai semu merah di pipi Shion.

"Ba-baik, Uzumaki- _sama_."

Suara elegan _Koenigsegg Regera_ merah mengantar Naruto yang berlalu pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah tinggalnya, Naruto tak sedikit melepas ekspresi seriusnya. Ia tengah berpikir tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Semua masalah seakan bertumpuk menjadi satu di saat bersamaan. Padahal, ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik, ia selalu memberikan usaha maksimal untuk setiap pekerjaannya. Dedikasinya tidak diragukan lagi, tapi jika hal seperti ini terjadi, apa mau dikata. Semua kehendak Tuhan sedang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto menepikan mobil merahnya di dalam gerbang rumah. Sebelum turun, ia menatap rumah megah itu dengan seksama. Di sinilah kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Di sinilah kebahagiaanya bermula, dan di sinilah surga bisa ia dapatkan.

Pria itu turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah, "Aku pulang," sapanya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia bahkan tidak melihat sang istri yang datang dari arah samping.

"Naruto- _kun?"_

Barulah dia menoleh. Tatapan ametis yang lembut seketika meruntuhkan segala gejolak dalam benaknya. Pemikiran-pemikiran yang sejak tadi menyesaki kepala, kini lenyap entah ke mana. Naruto memutar langkahnya, menyongsong sang istri dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Terlampau erat sebenarnya bagi Hinata, hingga wanita itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi?

" _Anata_ , kau lelah? Mau makan dulu?"

Naruto menghirup aroma ceruk leher Hinata dalam. Bagian favorit bagi dirinya, aroma tubuh wanita itu selalu menjadi penenang bagi kegundahannya.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang istri dengan pandangan memuja. Mereka berbalas senyum.

"Baiklah, kau masak apa hari ini?"

Naruto merangkul Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan bersisian. Terhenti di ruang makan di mana telah tersedia sepanci sup hangat dan daging asap di atas meja. Bibir Naruto mengerucut manja sembari matanya melirik sang istri.

"Kenapa bukan ramen?"

Hinata terkikik geli, kelakuan suaminya benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika berhubungan dengan ramen.

"Jangan terlalu sering makan ramen, _Anata_ ," ujarnya di sela tawa geli.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ramen kan enak," balas Naruto pura-pura sengit.

Pria itu bahkan melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. Hinata tersenyum menghampiri sang suami.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memakan ini?"

"Jika ada ramen lebih baik."

" _Hmmm_ , kau tega membiarkan makanan ini terbuang?"

Seketika Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya, berputar menghadap Hinata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan memakan semua ini," elaknya.

Giliran Hinata yang pura-pura merajuk kini. Wanita itu memasang tampang cemberut hingga belah pipinya semakin terlihat gembil. Dan sepuh jingga di sana membuat Naruto gemas, ingin sekali mencubit pipi Hinata dan membawa tubuh ramping istrinya itu ke kamar.

"Benarkah kau akan memakannya? Tadi kau berlaku seolah makanan ini tidak enak."

" _Aaa_ Hinata sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Mana ada masakanmu tidak enak? Pasti lidah orang itu yang bermasalah."

Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan kepura-puraannya, ia tertawa lepas.

" _Hahahaha ..._ aku juga bercanda Naruto- _kun_ ,"

" _Hee?_ Kau ini, membuatku takut saja."

Hinata memutari meja dan mengambil nasi serta lauk untuk Naruto dan dirinya. Mereka duduk berhadapan, melahap hidangan dalam diam. Selama itu Hinata memperhatikan Naruto. Katakan ia terlampau peka, Hinata bisa melihat ada yang berbeda dengan sang suami. Biasanya pria itu selalu memuji masakannya di tiap suapan, biasanya suasana makan bersama tak pernah sesepi ini. Dan biasanya raut wajah sang suami tak semuram saat ini.

Hinata menahan semua pertanyaannya hingga mereka berdua selesai makan.

" _Anata_ ," panggilnya mesra.

Naruto mendongak, pandangan mereka bersirobok. Tak asing tetapi gelenyar hangat kini merambat. Meski sudah berstatus suami istri, mereka masih saja merasakan sensasi semacam ini.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hanya sekilas, ekspresi Naruto berubah menegang, tetapi penglihatan tajam Hinata tak bisa dikelabui. Wanita itu sadar, memang ada yang tidak beres.

Dilihatnya Naruto menggeleng pelan, senyum lebar kembali tersemat di bibir kecokelatan pria itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Aku hanya sedang lelah."

Hinata bergeming. Sebenarnya ia begitu penasaran, tetapi ia tetap menahan diri.

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu, kau boleh membaginya denganku, _Anata_. Meskipun mungkin aku tak mampu memberikan solusi untuk permasalahanmu, setidaknya kau tidak memikul beban itu sendirian."

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata ada benarnya. Namun ego berkata lain. Ini masalahnya, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan sendiri tanpa membuat Hinata khawatir. Lagipula, pria macam apa dirinya jika menyeret masalah pekerjaan ke rumah? Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan rapuh di hadapan wanita yang dicintai.

...

Hinata duduk santai di bangku taman samping rumahnya. Sedikit menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot yang terasa kebas setelah selesai membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Ya, semua ia kerjakan sendiri. Hidup sebagai seorang putri dari keluarga kaya tak lantas membuat Hinata manja. Terlebih didikan sang ayah sejak ia kecil yang selalu menekankan kedisiplinan dan kemandirian membuat wanita itu terbiasa dengan kerja keras.

Matanya melirik pada segelas es lemon di atas meja. Cuaca di musim panas tahun ini sungguh berbeda. Panasnya luar biasa. Jika salah sedikit saja dalam mengonsumsi makanan, tubuh bisa mengalami dehidrasi. Hinata tersenyum. Sambil menyesap es lemonnya, ia memutar ingatan. Memainkan film memori bersama sang terkasih. Sejak awal pernikahan hingga sekarang. Namun mendadak rona mukanya berubah. Senyum manisnya menghilang terganti oleh senyum sendu. Sudah dua minggu ini ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Naruto. Suaminya itu selalu pulang terlambat dan dalam keadaan gusar. Makanan di rumah jarang ia habiskan, pun semangkuk ramen yang biasanya lahap Naruto makan, sering bersisa. Saat tidur, Naruto selalu memeluknya dari belakang. Namun ketika ia terbangun malam hari, pria itu justru tidur membelakangi.

Hinata merasa sedih. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Semakin hari Naruto semakin aneh. Meskipun di depan Hinata sang suami masih berusaha tampak biasa, tidak bagi Hinata.

Hinata bahkan sempat berpikiran Naruto memiliki wanita lain di luar sana. Wanita yang lebih cantik dan menarik dari dirinya. Lantas pikiran itu ia tepis begitu saja. Tidak mungkin Naruto berselingkuh, ia teramat menyayangi Hinata.

Jika begini, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto berubah? Dalam hati Hinata bertekad untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya.

"Baiklah, malam ini semuanya harus jelas," gumanya.

Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi Naruto dan dirinya.

Malam harinya, Hinata menunggu Naruto keluar kamar mandi. Ia memakai pakaian tidur terbaik, setelan piyama satin berwarna ungu muda. Parfum mahal beraroma lavender juga tak lupa ia semprotkan. Rambut indigonya ia gerai jatuh. Terakhir, ia bersiap duduk di atas ranjang.

Bukan, sama sekali tidak ada maksud bagi Hinata untuk merayu Naruto. Lagipula, jikapun iya, tidak masalah _kan_? Naruto adalah suaminya.

Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka sedikit mengagetkannya. Menderma detak jantung luar biasa cepat. Heran, sudah menikah beberapa bulan dan ia masih bertingkah layaknya perawan.

Ametis pias Hinata menatap sang suami yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan selembar handuk kecil. Pandangannya turun ke bawah di mana tubuh kekar suaminya tercetak jelas di balik kaus putih tipis. Pipinya merona merah, ia menunduk, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

Bergegas Hinata menghampiri Naruto, menuai kerutan di dahi laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu, _Anata_ ," jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, mata birunya berkilat jenaka. Istrinya ini sungguh lucu. Kemudian ia mengikuti Hinata menuju tepian ranjang. Ia duduk sementara Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu kembali tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat saat tangan gemulai Hinata bergerak mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Lena dengan rasa itu, Naruto menarik pinggang ramping dan mencium perut rata istrinya. Wangi lavender seketika menyeruak ke indera penciumannya.

" _Mmhh_ ..."

Naruto mendesah pelan dalam pelukan Hinata, menyemat senyuman indah di bibir wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

" _Hmm_?"

Naruto mendongak, "Terima kasih selalu menjadi tempatku berpulang," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum. Usapannya kian perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Anata_?"

Naruto yang kebingungan menatap Hinata heran, "Maksudnya?"

"Belakangan ini tingkahmu aneh, Naruto- _kun_. Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Hinata lembut.

Netra _azure_ Naruto membola, ia benar-benar terkejut. Segamblang itukah dirinya bersikap sehingga Hinata bisa mengetahui ada yang dirinya sembunyikan. Pria kuning itu menghela napas dalam, kemudian menarik Hinata dalam pelukan erat.

Mulailah Naruto menceritakan apa yang menjadi bebannya saat ini, apa yang menjadi buah pikirnya saat ini. Tentang adanya penurunan jumlah pengguna jasa perusahaan, harga saham perusahaan yang anjlok, krisis kepercayaan dari investor sehingga mereka enggan menanam modal di perusahaannya serta sederet masalah lainnya.

Suara bariton Naruto kian serak, napasnya terasa sesak, dan tak mampu lagi ia menahan segala emosi. Semua tumpah ruah di pelukan Hinata. Mencipta rasa iba pada wanita itu.

Hinata mengusap puncak kepala Naruto, berusaha membagikan kehangatan, berusaha menderma kekuatan, berusaha memberikan keyakinan. Dan ia terus bergumam bahwa apa pun yang terjadi Hinata selalu mendukungnya. Wanita itu juga selalu membisikkan kata-kata semangat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Semua masalah perusahaan pasti akan ada solusinya. Kita akan bersama-sama memikirkan bagaimana baiknya untuk perusahaan nanti. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini."

Naruto menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Hinata. Pria itu bersyukur dan selalu bersyukur sebab Tuhan telah memilihkan Hinata untuknya. Sosok wanita penyabar dan selalu memberikan dukungan untuk sang suami.

"Terima kasih ... terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mendongak, mencium bibirnya penuh kasih dan luapan putus asa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata dalam hati.

...

Waktu pagi sudah menjelang siang. Hari ini Hinata, sebagai seorang istri yang berbakti ingin membuatkan bekal makan siang. Memang bukan pertama kalinya, pun ia tidak sering melakukannya. Hanya saja entah dorongan apa, mungkin rindu yang menyesak, ia ingin membuatkan bekal dan mengantarkannya langsung ke tempat kerja suami tersayangnya itu.

Jadi, bukan hanya membuat bekal makan siang saja yang ingin ia lakukan. Hinata ingin bertemua suaminya itu, meski baru ditinggal pagi tadi. Juga ingin melihat suami sendiri memakan masakan yang ia buat di depan mata, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan dia, selalu merasa dia dalam jarak pandangnya, dan semuanya. Semua yang timbul dari hati yang sedang merindu dan mencinta.

Katakan ia gila! Tak mengapa, karena Hinata gila oleh rindu dan cinta.

Jadi beginikah yang namanya sudah menikah dan menjadi pengantin baru? Kebahagiaan yang terasa amat membuncah.

Omong kosong dengan pernikahan bisnis! Cinta yang ia percaya kan datang sebab terbiasa, nyatanya datang secepat ini tanpa terduga.

Pernikahan, sungguh menakjubkan. Ikatan dua dalam satu. Dua insan yang tak saling mengenal pada awalnya, menjadi dua sosok tubuh dengan hanya satu jiwa pada akhirnya.

Ah, terlalu dalam memikirkan itu, tak terasa sudah setengah jam lebih Hinata berkutat di dapur.

Untung saja, keterampilannya memasak tak kalah dari koki profesional. Walau sambil melamun, tangannya akan bergerak sendiri mencipta satu set makan siang. Lengkap terdiri atas semua nutrisi yang dibutuhkan manusia, kalori, protein, vitamin dan mineral. Dan pasti, rasa yang akan membuat lidah mana pun tak mampu berpaling darinya.

"Selesai! Saatnya ke kantor Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata tidak sanggup mencegah senyum yang tersungging sendirinya di bibir.

Empat puluh lima menit menuju jam makan siang. Hinata harus sudah berada di kantor suaminya dengan semua makanan yang ia masak ini. Tak membuang waktu lama untuk merias diri, Hinata mengambil setelan pakaian santai dan mengenakannya.

Hinata sudah menyuruh sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil, ia hanya perlu melangkahkan kaki ke depan dan berangkat.

 _Tap_ ...

"Bagaimana jika setelah itu aku mampir ke rumah Hyuuga," gumam Hinata senang.

Namun tentu saja sebelum itu, dia harus terlebih dahulu menghubungi rumah Hyuuga. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Saat sedang berbincang dengan Hanabi, adiknya, di seberang telepon, ada sesuara yang membuatnya terhenyak. Hinata mengenali suara itu yang tak lain adalah ajudan ayahnya. Namun yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah berita yang ia terima secara tidak sengaja, yang membuat seakan ada meteor menghantam kepalanya.

"Menantu Anda sudah bangkrut, Tuan."

Dan kini, dirinya bersama suasana hati tak menentu sedang duduk di kursi belakang mobil menuju sang suami. Jujur saja, Hinata terkejut, sulit baginya menerima keadaan ini. Tapi kalau memikirkan suaminya, jauh lebih sulit lagi baginya. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nanti? Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Apakah ia bisa memberikan makan siang ini dengan senyum seperti biasa di bibirnya? Apa itu tidak akan membuat Uzumaki Naruto semakin tertekan?

Bangkrut

Satu kata yang merupakan momok paling mengerikan bagi seorang pengusaha. Yang menjadi inti beban Naruto pasti bukanlah tentang perusahaan itu, tapi dirinya sendiri sebagai istri yang menjadi tanggungan suaminya. Hinata yakin itu, sebab ia tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta Naruto pada dirinya.

Dan kini, ia telah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Pintu ruang Direktur Utama Novarese Inc.

" _Anata_ , ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak perlu takut sebab tadi ia sudah bertanya pada sekretaris bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain suaminya di ruang ini.

Tak ada sahutan tapi netra Hinata jelas menangkap, sosok suaminya dengan penampilan mengenaskan. Tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana, Naruto yang ia lihat benar-benar sedang dalam tekanan hebat.

" _Anata_ ," panggilnya sekali lagi, lebih keras.

" _Ah, Ka_ ... Hinata?"

Hinata kehilangan semua kata-kata yang tadi susah payah ia pikirkan dan rangkaikan. Melihat suaminya yang menderita seperti ini, ia sungguh ingin menangis.

Naruto tidak mungkin setertekan ini, jika saja itu terjadi saat dia tidak memiliki dirinya. Rasa tanggung jawab sebagai suami yang seyogyanya adalah sifat mulia, kini berbalik menekan dirinya. Namun, jika sebagai istri Hinata tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, mungkin Naruto akan semakin terpuruk. Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah ...

tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum seperti biasa.

Satu senyum ia sunggingkan. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tanpa perlu berkata-kata.

Naruto

Pelukan yang begitu erat menyerang badan Hinata, serta merta ceruk lehernya yang basah oleh air mata tanpa ada deru suara tangis. Dan satu kata yang ia dengar berulang kali.

"Maaf ... maaf ... maaf ... maaf ..."

"Iya, _Anata_."

"Maaf ... maaf ... maaf ... maaf ..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Ya, Naruto- _kun_ tidak salah. Ini bukan salahmu."

Jika Naruto sebagai suami sedang rapuh, Hinata sebagai istri akan selalu mendukung dan menguatkan. Itulah bagaimana ikatan pernikahan keduanya diartikan.

...

Rupa-rupanya kebangkrutan Novarese Inc. telah tercium hingga penjuru Jepang. Tentu saja tak terkecuali keluarga Hyuuga. Sejak awal keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan istana yang hidup bergelimang harta. Tak pernah sekali pun ada dalam sejarah mereka hidup di tingkat menengah, apalagi hidup kekurangan. Kendati kedisiplinan jelas ditanamkan pada setiap generasinya, hidup bermewah-mewah tetaplah menjadi ikon Hyuuga sebagai bangsawan istana.

Segala hal yang ada di sekitar mereka selalu dikaitkan dengan materi. Terlebih untuk menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengan orang luar yang tidak sedarah, materi menjadi hal yang ada di urutan teratas untuk dibicarakan. Salah satunya pernikahan. Ketika keturunan mereka hendak menikah, harus dipastikan bahwa sang menantu berasal dari keluarga kaya dan bermartabat.

Saklek memang, tipikal perilaku orang-orang kolot dan dipenuhi pikiran yang kuno. Namun ada opini tersendiri bagi Hyuuga mengapa mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Yang pertama jelas untuk melindungi kehidupan keturunan mereka di masa mendatang. Mereka tidak ingin salah satu dari generasi kesekian hidup tidak layak, yang sangat bertentangan dengan identitas Hyuuga. Kedua, nama baik Hyuuga dipertaruhkan jika mereka mengambil menantu dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Pasti pandangan masyarakat awam akan cenderung merendahkan. Bagaimana mungkin bangsawan mendapatkan orang miskin sebagai bagian keluarga mereka? Akan jatuh dan runtuh sudah kemegahan Hyuuga di mata rakyat Jepang. Dan yang paling penting, dengan mengambil orang kaya sebagai menantu, Hyuuga tidak perlu khawatir harta akan berkurang sebab menghidupi keluarga tambahan itu. Semua itu memiliki akar yang sama, melindungi kejayaan Hyuuga.

Terdengar materialistis?

Benar

Zaman sekarang masih ada orang yang tidak berpikiran materialistis? Mungkin masih, tetapi peluang untuk menemukannya sangatlah kecil.

Dan keadaan Naruto dengan kebangkrutan perusahaannya menjadi topik perbincangan yang sangat menarik bagi keluarga ini. Mansion Hyuuga nan megah ramai dengan bisik dan sindir tentang menantu Hyuuga Hiashi. Dilihat dari luar, Hiashi tampak tenang, tetapi dalam hati, pria tua itu gusar. Secepat mungkin ia ingin mengonfirmasi langsung berita ini kepada putri sulungnya meskipun informasi ini sudah jelas kebenarannya.

"Jadi benar seperti itu?"

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di rumah utama Hyuuga, Hiashi duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia terduduk tegak sedang Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam. Hiashi terlihat tenang, ia masih menunggu sang anak untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun, ketika tak didengarnya sepatah pun jawaban, Hiashi berdehem. Menuai kekagetan Hinata.

"I-iya, Ayah," ucap Hinata terbata.

Tatapan yang ia terima dari sang ayah sungguh tajam. Seakan hendak menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut, ingin menjelaskan duduk perkara bagaimana perusahaan asuhan Naruto bisa hancur seperti saat ini.

Sayang, belum satu kata pun ia ucap, Hiashi menegurnya.

"Suami macam apa dia itu! Mengelola perusahaan saja tidak mampu."

Hinata terkejut. Ada sejumput rasa nyeri di dadanya saat mendengar sang ayah menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. Namun ia bergeming, bagaimana pun Hiashi dalam keadaan murka jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding setan.

"Bagaimana dia akan mengurus anak istrinya? Bagaimana dia akan menjaga nama baik Hyuuga?"

Semua kata-kata pedas Hiashi lontarkan. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, tanpa terasa meneteskan air mata. Rasanya menyakitkan, ketika pria yang kau cintai direndahkan oleh pria lain yang teramat kau hormati.

Ketika Hiashi selesai dengan kekesalannya, ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Hinata terpaku di dalam ruangan. Sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menatap melalui jendela pada sosok sang suami yang sedang duduk diam di luar rumah.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan, menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggilnya lembut.

Naruto mendongak, menatap senyum manis Hinata yang seketika meluluhkan semua beban pikiran yang baru saja menghantui. Naruto balas tersenyum. Rahang kuatnya kini mengendur.

"Kita pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia memberi gestur agar Naruto berdiri. Pria itu menurut. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"Kita makan malam dulu bersama keluarga besar."

Ucapan Hinata seakan jarum suntik yang ditusukkan mendadak pada hati Naruto. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Mereka memasuki ruang makan keluarga besar. Sebuah ruangan dengan desain unik. Dindingnya dicat cokelat, dengan hiasan gantung berupa buah-buahan imitasi serta tanaman hias di setiap sudut ruang. Sebuah meja berukuran besar dipasang di tengah, dengan kursi-kursi dari kayu mengelilinginya.

Hampir semua anggota utama keluarga sudah menempati kursi masing-masing, tersisa dua di ujung barat. Naruto dan sang istri datang dari pintu samping. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan, Naruto merasa aneh. Seperti atmosfer kelabu menyeruak di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perlahan iris birunya beredar, menatap pada sekitar. Ternyata apa yang menjadi sangkaannya benar terjadi. Tatapan sinis dan mengejek ia terima dari semua yang hadir di sana, pun ayah mertuanya sendiri. Di beberapa sudut bahkan ada bisik-bisik yang tertangkap pendengarannya. Mungkin mereka sengaja, seolah berbisik padahal intensinya jelas untuk didengar. Naruto meremas tangan Hinata yang belum terlepas dari genggamannya, seolah meminta kekuatan untuk menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Hinata yang memahami, balas meremas tangan Naruto. Wanita itu berusaha sekuat hati untuk menyalurkan dukungan bagi sang suami. Berkali pula ia mengusap pelan punggung tangan kekar Naruto.

Dulu, ketika Novarese Inc. belum terpuruk, Naruto selalu dipuji-puji. Pandangan semua orang adalah kekaguman mutlak, mereka benar-benar menghormatinya bagai seorang raja. Terkadang bahkan ada yang terlalu berlebihan, mengajaknya berbincang hal-hal yang tidak penting demi mendapat perhatiannya.

Sekarang, semua berbalik 180 derajat. Pujian terganti ejekan, tatapan kagum terganti tatapan sinis, penghormatan terganti penghinaan. Semua begitu saja ia rasakan. Seolah tak ada bekas bahwa Naruto pernah menjadi bagian dari kejayaan Hyuuga. Seakan tak ada jejak bahwa Naruto pernah mereka puja. Hanya Hinata, sang istri, yang masih bersikap biasa. Kesekian kali Naruto bersyukur pada Tuhan, masih ada yang berada di pihaknya. Masih ada yang mendukungnya kala ia terpuruk, masih ada yang bersamanya saat semua menjauh.

Berusaha berpikir positif, Naruto terus menekankan pada diri sendiri, bahwa ia tak sendiri. Dan detik itu pula ia bertekad untuk membahagiakan Hinata apa pun caranya.

...

Keterpurukan Naruto ternyata tak hanya sebatas bangkrutnya perusahaan. Mobil mewah yang selalu menjadi tunggangan kebanggaannya ketika masih memegang Novarese Inc. telah dijual untuk menutup hutang yang kian menumpuk. Kini, ia dituntut untuk memberikan pesangon bagi para karyawan yang terpaksa diberhentikan. Ia pusing, panik, tidak tahu lagi harus dari mana mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah rumah yang ia tempati. Namun, mustahil menjual rumah ini. Di mana ia dan keluarganya akan tinggal nanti?

Terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya, Naruto tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia baru sadar setelah sofa tempatnya duduk mendadak bergerak tertekan. Ia menoleh, melihat sosok Hinata yang baru saja selesai memasak makan siang untuk mereka. Dua cangkir ocha hangat berpindah tempat dari nampan ke meja. Serta sepiring biskuit cokelat yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata mengelus bahu Naruto, menuai tolehan dari pria berambut kuning itu. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis.

"Minumlah selagi hangat, aku juga membuat kue ini khusus untukmu, _Anata_."

Naruto mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sekeping biskuit dari piring yang disodorkan Hinata. Sembari sebelah yang lain mengambil ocha hangat.

Sepasang suami istri menikmati sore dalam bisu. Saking heningnya, detakan jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding terdengar jelas. Pun helaan napas kasar Hinata.

"Kita akan jual rumah ini," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sontak Naruto terkejut, pasang matanya menatap nyalang, kerut dahinya kian kentara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mereka bersitatap, menderma sirat tanya dan jawab pada pasang mata mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita butuh uang untuk menggaji para pekerja."

"Tapi Hinata ..."

"Kita bisa tinggal di rumah Hyuuga, Sayang. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau dipusingkan dengan masalah baru jika kau memilih berutang. Karena tentu saja kita masih harus memikirkan cara melunasi utang itu," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, dalam hati sebenarnya ia menolak setuju tetapi apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. Jika dia memilih mengambil pinjaman ke bank atau lembaga lain, ia masih harus berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang setiap bulan untuk mencicil. Namun, tinggal di rumah Hyuuga? Ya Tuhan, apa itu tidak salah? Apa Hinata tidak menyadari bagaimana sikap keluarganya saat terakhir kali mereka berkunjung? Apa Hinata memang sengaja memasang muka tebal demi menyelesaikan masalah ini?

Naruto benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala. Bisa dipastikan jika ia dan Hinata menumpang tinggal di rumah Hyuuga, harga dirinya semakin habis. Perlakuan keluarga Hinata akan semakin menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

" _Anata_?"

Panggilan sayang sang istri kembali membuatnya tersentak. Iris birunya menatap iris ametis yang menatap balik dengan pandangan memohon. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Sudah bulatkah tekad Hinata untuk memutuskan ini? Benarkah ia tak lagi peduli jika mereka kian tak berharga di mata keluarganya?

"Kau yakin?"

Akhirnya hanya dua kata itu yang mampu Naruto ucapkan. Dan anggukan kepala sang istri menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Seketika sepasang tangan besarnya diremas kuat oleh tangan Hinata. Mereka saling tatap, mengirimkan sinyal kekuatan, mengagih keyakinan bersama.

"Baiklah," putus Naruto pasrah.

...

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi rumah mewah di bilangan Higashinada- _ku_ untuk laku terjual. Kawasan itu termasuk kawasan hunian elit dan megah. Letak yang strategis serta fasilitas yang lengkap membuat angka penjualan properti mahal itu semakin meningkat setiap tahunnya. Termasuk unit rumah yang berada di _hook_.

Naruto berdiri di depan rumah, matanya menatap seiring memorinya bersama Hinata di rumah itu berputar. Gundah dan ragu menyelimuti. Rasa sayang dan sesal bercampur. Membuncah hingga ke rongga dada. Betapa keras perjuangan yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan rumah itu, demi bisa membahagiakan istri tercinta.

" _Anata_ , mobil sudah siap."

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya menarik koper hitam besar di sampingnya. Berdua dengan Hinata, ia memasuki taksi yang langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sesampainya di rumah Hyuuga, mereka turun. Tak ada satu pun yang menyambut mereka kecuali Hanabi, adik Hinata satu-satunya. Itu pun sang gadis hanya menyapa seperlunya. Bukan bermaksud seperti anggota keluarga yang lain. Namun Hanabi memang tipikal gadis yang suka bersikap seenaknya. Kedudukan Hyuuga semakin membuat kelakukan Hanabi terkadang _nyeleneh_ meski masih di dalam kendali sang ayah.

"Ayah?"

Hinata membungkukkan badan saat melihat Hiashi berjalan melewati mereka. Pria tua itu abai, ia berlalu begitu saja membuat Hinata bersedih. Melihat ekspresi di wajah wanita yang teramat ia cintai, hati Naruto terkoyak. Sakit dan perih menjalar. Ia merasa tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu, tetapi apa mau dikata, Naruto tak memiliki kuasa. Bahkan segala daya dan harga diri telah runtuh semenjak Hiashi memberikan izin bagi mereka untuk tinggal di rumah Hyuuga, terpaksa.

"Ayo, Naruto- _kun_."

Di sini Naruto semakin ingin menangis. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tetap bersikap biasa. Seolah tak ada rasa sakit yang ia terima. Naruto tahu, itu sebab Hinata adalah wanita yang sabar dan selalu mendukungnya. Melihat hal ini Naruto semakin bertekad ingin membahagiakan Hinata.

Di rumah Hyuuga mereka diberikan tempat tersendiri. Tempat yang terpisah dari keluarga utama. Sebuah paviliun kecil dan lama tidak terurus, yang berada jauh di bagian belakang rumah. Berhari-hari Hinata habiskan waktu untuk membersihkan debu yang terlalu tebal. Lelah sebenarnya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata tak mungkin meminta bantuan pelayan di rumah Hyuuga. Wanita itu hanya tidak ingin ia dan suaminya semakin direndahkan oleh keluarganya. Ia, sendiri, membereskan paviliun kecil yang dindingnya sudah retak di sana sini.

Sementara itu, Naruto hampir menghabiskan setiap harinya di luar rumah. Ia sibuk mencari-cari pekerjaan. Mulai dari melamar pekerjaan cara manual hingga lamaran daring ia lakukan. Baru ketika hari mulai gelap, ia pulang ke rumah. Bukan hanya sebab ia menghabiskan waktu saat mencari pekerjaan, melainkan juga untuk menghindari bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga saat ia pulang.

...

"Belum ada lowongan di sini, Tuan."

"Benarkah? Untuk tenaga admin pun tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban tegas dari petugas pengamanan di sebuah bank membuat Naruto lesu. Hari ini tepat seminggu ia berputar-putar mencari pekerjaan. Belum ada satu pun lowongan yang ia dapatkan, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar info.

Naruto berjalan memutari taman Ueno dan berhenti di kuil Sensoji. Melepas lelah di depan kuil, ia menatap takjub pada bangunan yang didominasi warna merah tersebut. Kuil ini tak sering dipakai, hanya pada perayaan tertentu saja biasanya ramai orang. Lalu lalang orang yang melewati kuil sedikit membuat Naruto terhibur. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir, hatinya rasa tercubit. Namun seketika membuat kakinya bangkit kembali berjalan. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini.

Kini langkahnya beralih ke kawasan pertokoan di sekitar taman Ueno. Langkahnya semakin bersemangat saat mengingat Hinata. Ia di sini, terkatung-katung di jalanan seperti ini, bukan demi dirinya sendiri melainkan demi orang yang ia cintai. Setiap toko ia masuki, berharap ada satu dari mereka yang bisa memberinya pekerjaan, pun jika itu hanya sebagai pelayan toko. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai awal.

Namun hingga petang mulai mengintip di ujung langit, tak ada satu pun pekerjaan Naruto dapat. Hampir ia putus asa, sebelum ingatan tentang Hinata kembali melintas. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku masih bisa mencari lagi besok dan aku pasti dapatkan itu," ujarnya penuh semangat.

Pria itu memutuskan pulang ke rumah Hyuuga.

Sempat sebersit rasa ragu menyapa saat ia akan memasuki gerbang, tapi ia urungkan. Belum tepat satu langkah berjalan, sudah saja ia mendengar bisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Ia mendongak, tampak beberapa anggota keluarga Hyuuga memandangnya sinis dengan ucapan yang sangat ia dengar.

"Aku tidak percaya Hiashi- _sama_ punya menantu pengangguran."

"Benar, lagipula bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa tidak tahu malu? Tidak punya pekerjaan, rumah menumpang, aku tidak habis pikir, ia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, bahkan keluarga utama."

Berbagai ucapan menyakitkan dan tatapan menghunjam ia abaikan seiring langkah kakinya memasuki rumah. Tangannya mengepal erat dan rahang mengeras. Namun sesegera mungkin ia menghela napas dalam. Ia tidak ingin terlibat perselisihan konyol apa pun terlebih saat statusnya di rumah ini adalah penumpang.

Ternyata tidak hanya sampai di situ. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan di rumah ini, ia dihadapkan pada perubahan sikap yang teramat mencolok. Dulu mereka selalu menaruh hormat padanya, minimal membungkukkan badan jika tidak ingin menyapa sopan. Sekarang semua itu bagai abu yang tertiup angin. Sikap para pelayan berbalik pongah, tak jauh berbeda dengan anggota keluarga. Jangankan menyapa atau membungkukkan badan, untuk sekadar menatap saja mereka enggan. Atau saat berpapasan mereka sengaja meninggikan kepala, seolah Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar tidak ada harganya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Naruto sampai di paviliun yang ia tempati bersama Hinata.

"Aku pulang," sapanya.

"Selamat datang, _Anata_."

Melihat sang suami dengan tampang lelahnya, Hinata segera menyambut. Melepas jaket serta mengambil tumpukan map untuk diletakkan di meja. Lantas bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil teh hangat serta camilan.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ujar Naruto saat dilihatnya nampan berisi makanan racikan sang istri di atas meja.

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Ia memijit bahu dan punggung Naruto membuat sang suami menggeliat keenakan. Wajar, berjalan mondar mandir seharian mampu membuat otot dan ligamen Naruto kebas.

Sepasang suami istri itu menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk berbincang seputar hal-hal ringan. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau Naruto memang tahu ada sedikit perubahan pada nada bicara istrinya.

 _Ah_ , entahlah. Ia tidak mau memusingkan hal itu saat ini. Sikap manis dan hangat Hinata cukup menjadi penenang jiwanya.

...

Sore ini hujan turun cukup deras, membuat cuaca menjadi dingin. Beberapa orang memilih beraktivitas di dalam rumah. Sedangkan beberapa yang lain terlihat berlalu lalang di jalan, hanya orang-orang yang memang memiliki kepentingan mendesak.

Di kawasan rumah Hyuuga sendiri, sebagian anggota keluarga melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Pun untuk anak-anak, mereka tetap melakukan latihan kedisiplinan dengan beladiri turun temurun keluarga tersebut. Terlebih ini masih merupakan rangkaian libur musim panas sehingga mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan di sekolah. Hujan tak menjadi pantangan, justru dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh para pelatih untuk menempa tubuh-tubuh kecil itu menjadi sekuat baja. Untuk beberapa orang dewasa, dengan tingkatan lebih lanjut, dilakukan pelatihan tersendiri di dalam sebuah dojo yang cukup luas dan berada di bagian belakang kawasan rumah.

Bukan hanya bekerja, setiap anggota keluarga diwajibkan memiliki kemampuan bela diri demi mempertahankan tradisi keluarga. Yang artinya juga mempertahankan kejayaan Hyuuga.

Di dalam dojo, tampak beberapa orang berpasangan, melakukan latihan bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Sementara di bagian depan, tiga orang duduk dengan sikap tegak. Mata pias menatap tajam layaknya tatapan elang. Menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan dan tidak menerima satu pun ketidaksesuaian.

Lalu pintu dojo sedikit terbuka, seorang wanita masuk dengan membawa nampan di tangan. Kedatangannya hanya sejenak mengalihkan konsentrasi semua yang hadir, untuk kemudian mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Hinata, wanita itu, menghampiri tempat duduk sang ayah, meletakkan isi nampan ke meja dan menatap ayahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia gigit bibirnya sementara duduknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hiashi yang menyadari keanehan pada sang anak, menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata terkejut. Padahal ia memang sudah berbulat tekad menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayahnya, tetapi saat mendengar nada tegas Hiashi, seolah semua tekad itu melenyap.

"Ayah, bisakah aku meminjam uang untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga?"

Kepalang tanggung, semua harga diri Hinata gadaikan. Tak peduli lagi di mana ke-Hyuuga-annya. Ia menghela napas, bersiap untuk jawaban yang diberikan Hiashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau meminta pada ayah? Di mana suamimu? Suami macam apa membiarkan istrinya mengemis?"

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar dari ayahnya. Ia meneguk ludah. Kata-kata itu sungguh melukai hatinya, tetapi ia tetap tegar. Memasang tampang datar dan mengesampingkan perasaan.

"Naruto- _kun_ sedang mencari pekerjaan di luar sana, Ayah. Jika ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan, pasti ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata kekurangan seperti ini. Hinata mohon mengertilah."

Hiashi berdiri tiba-tiba. Sorot mata ametisnya menajam pada Hinata.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, seorang pria sejati tidak akan pernah menelantarkan istrinya. Katakan itu pada suamimu! Mau jadi apa keluarga kalian, jika mencari nafkah saja ia tidak becus. Beruntung belum ada anak, bagaimana jika sudah? Bisa-bisa kalian makin gila seperti gelandangan di luar sana!"

Teriakan Hiashi membuat seluruh yang hadir berjengit, tetapi mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Latihan tetap berjalan, pun ketika Hinata berdiri dan melangkah ke luar dojo.

Saat ia akan menggeser daun pintu, Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"Tega sekali Uzumaki itu, menelantarkan Hinata- _sama_ seperti ini."

"Kau benar, Fu, dia bahkan meminta-minta kepada Hiashi- _sama_."

"Menurutmu siapa yang salah di sini?"

" _Ah_ , bahkan Hinata- _sama_ juga bersalah. Mengapa dia mau tetap diperistri oleh si miskin itu? Mengapa tidak meminta cerai saja? Kau tahu, pasti banyak pria yang berminat mempersunting wanita secantik Hinata- _sama_."

"Tapi jika itu yang terjadi nama Hyuuga akan dipertaruhkan."

"Lalu apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik?"

"Menurutku kerjasama dengan _gokudo_ tidak buruk."

"Kau gila Hotaru! Itu jelas memalukan! Keluarga terhormat bangsawan Hyuuga bekerjasama dengan mafia? Dunia pasti akan menghakimi kita!"

" _Sshhh_ ... jangan bodoh, Fu! Jika itu terjadi, uang kita akan berlimpah, dan kau tahu fungsi uang? Ya benar, untuk menyumpal mulut busuk manusia."

Hinata yang merasa tidak tahan dengan percakapan itu, membuka pintu geser dengan cepat. Seketika bisik-bisik terhenti, yang ada hanya sikap kelabakan para pelayan muda itu. Mereka menunduk penuh hormat dan rasa malu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Apa salah dia dan suaminya? Bukankah jatuhnya perusahaan Naruto itu murni kecelakaan? Tidak ada keteledoran yang pernah diperbuat sang suami masa menjabat presiden direktur di sana. Lalu, mengapa seolah seluruh dunia menghakimi mereka?

"Kau butuh uang?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Hizashi, saudara kembar ayahnya, sedang berjalan mendekat. Sebelah tangan memasukkan katana imitasi pada sarungnya, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Paman."

Hinata mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah. Hizashi tersenyum, yang bagi Hinata itu adalah senyuman mengejek.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak butuh. Sudah untung aku baik hati tidak seperti kakak, dan kau menolak bantuanku?"

Keraguan menghampiri Hinata. Ia tahu pamannya memang baik, tapi sebaik-baik anggota keluarga Hyuuga, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar tulus memberikan materi secara cuma-cuma. Namun, dorongan akan kebutuhan membuat Hinata menepis keraguannya. Ia pun menerima pemberian sang paman.

"Begitu lebih baik," ucap Hizashi sambil berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kau bisa mencari suami lain yang lebih baik, Hinata. Ceraikan saja si miskin itu dan mulailah hidupmu kembali seperti seorang Hyuuga."

Hinata bergeming, tanpa sadar meremas lembaran uang dalam genggamannya.

...

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Naruto berdengung di telinganya. Hinata tersenyum samar. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi perkataan sang ayah, paman dan anggota keluarga lainnya. Belum lagi saat pulang ke rumah tadi Naruto dengan wajah sendunya mengatakan bahwa ia belum berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Rasa tertekan akan keadaan semacam ini tak pernah Hinata alami sebelumnya, membuat wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu sedikit kaget. Kadang kala, ia berpikir untuk menekan suaminya agar lebih giat lagi mencari pekerjaan sehingga mereka tak akan mendapat perlakuan tidak layak dari keluarganya. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka bermalas-malasan. Jadi, ketika ia berkata belum menemukan pekerjaan, itu adalah hasil usaha maksimalnya hari ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Anata_."

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sepiring nasi untuk sang suami. Menuai senyuman lima jari dari pria Uzumaki itu.

Ya, meski tahu ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hinata, Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. Baginya dengan Hinata berkata dia baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Naruto percaya Hinata bisa mengatasi permasalahan itu tanpa dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tak henti memandang Naruto yang sedang makan malam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia merasa panas merambati pipinya. Ya Tuhan, ia kembali bertingkah seperti remaja. Entah salahnya yang terlalu berlebihan, atau salah Naruto yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Iya?"

Naruto terlihat gelisah. Netra _azure_ nya menatap ragu pada mangkuk ramen yang telah habis isinya. Ingin bertanya tetapi takut sang istri tersinggung.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Itu ... bukankah uang yang kuberikan terakhir kali sudah habis?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia paham ke mana arah pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Lalu? Dari mana kau dapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan ini?"

Giliran Hinata yang gelisah. Ia tidak pandai berbohong. Pernah sekali waktu ia mencoba membohongi Naruto dan hasilnya ia sendiri yang merasa malu, sebab Naruto memergoki tingkah anehnya saat ia sedang tidak jujur. Namun, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pasti Naruto akan sedih dan merasa rendah.

"Paman Hizashi yang memberikannya," jawab Hinata pasrah.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Sudah ia duga, pasti Hinata meminjam uang dari keluarganya. Ya Tuhan, pastilah saat ini keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar menganggap dirinya tak lebih dari bakteri parasit.

Naruto menghampiri istrinya dan mengusap pundak bulat itu pelan.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Besok aku pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan dan akan kuganti uang dari paman Hizashi."

Di luar dugaan, Hinata menepis tangan Naruto. Tidak keras, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut dan sedikit sakit hati.

"Kau fokus saja mencari pekerjaan sampai dapat. Jangan pedulikan mereka! Tugasmu hanya satu, mencari pekerjaan yang bisa membuat kita kembali sedia kala."

Nada Hinata yang sedikit meninggi juga membuat pria itu terguncang. Inikah kemarahan Hinata? Apa Hinata sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa Hinata sudah bosan dengannya? Apa Hinata menyesal menikah dengan pria yang jatuh miskin sepertinya?

"Hinata ..."

"Maaf, maafkan aku Naruto- _kun_. Maaf telah membentakmu. Aku hanya sedang diliputi banyak pikiran."

Naruto mengangguk. Dibawanya tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapan. Hinata menangis sesenggukan sedang sang suami berusaha memberikan ketenangan, menyalurkan kehangatan dengan mengelus-elus punggung sempitnya.

Tuhan, apakah yang akan terjadi nanti? Sanggupkah Naruto dan Hinata mempertahankan keutuhan cinta mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hai ... hai ... bagian 2 sudah hadir nih.

Oh ya, rencananya Nai mau bikin sequel ya untuk ff ini, hanya saja up nya tidak bisa cepat XD

Mohon pendapat dan koreksi jika ada yang tidak sesuai, termasuk typo dan kawan-kawan

Terima kasih atas reviewnya **Arch Strike, elmou, 666, evanescent173, Stephen Porzingis, FVN-Hime** dan **Guest**.

*Abaikan akun Si Hitam :v

Mohon maaf belum sempat balas satu per satu ya ^^

* * *

 **WARNING:**

Ada pembelajaran yang bisa diambil dari cerita ini, silakan disimpulkan ^^

* * *

 **Seputih Salju Seperih Ikhlas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Original story and story plot by : Si Hitam**

 **Written by : ForgetMeNot09**

* * *

 **Bagian 2**

 **...**

Sejak malam itu, Naruto selalu menyaksikan perubahan sikap pada diri Hinata. Mulai dari wanita itu bangun pagi sekali dan pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia terbangun. Yang ia ketahui, Hinata pergi ke dojo dan membantu adiknya menyiapkan tempat untuk berlatih. Lalu saat Naruto pulang, selalu saja wanita itu sudah tertidur di ranjang. Hinata memang tidak lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, tetapi bukan itu yang Naruto butuhkan. Ia inginkan Hinata di sampingnya, mendukungnya dan menghiburnya saat ia sedang dilanda masalah seperti ini. Namun, di sisi lain, pria itu seperti merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun ialah penyebab Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Ialah yang memicu perubahan sikap pada sang istri. Tidak seharusnya ia mengeluh dan mengambinghitamkan Hinata atas kesalahannya. Ini semua salahnya karena tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata dan membuatnya bangga di hadapan keluarga Hyuuga.

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menenggelamkan diri di kubangan lumpur tak berdasar. Sungguh ia merasa malu jika sampai gagal membuat Hinata bahagia.

Malam ini, ia sengaja tidur di sofa kamar. Berbaring miring sambil menatap punggung Hinata. Alunan napas membawa punggung Hinata bergerak naik turun, iramanya begitu tenang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dari jarak itu ia berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Hinata."

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata sama sekali belum tidur. Matanya memang terpejam, tapi kesadarannya utuh. Kalau saja mata itu terbuka, bisa dipastikan air matanya telah menetes. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini. Ia ingin mendukung Naruto sepenuhnya, melontarkan kalimat penuh penyemangat, memijit tubuh suaminya yang terasa pegal dan memeluknya dalam lelap.

Sayang, logikanya berpendapat lain. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan ia bertindak seperti ini akan memberikan tekanan bagi Naruto untuk berusaha keras, seperti yang dituntut oleh keluarganya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak lupa percakapan di dojo siang tadi.

.

"Seharusnya suamimu itu berusaha lebih keras lagi, Hinata."

"Kau tahu? Banyak cara bisa membuat kalian kembali kaya raya."

"Benar, kudengar di daerah perbatasan dengan Korea Utara membutuhkan senjata. Kurasa suamimu itu bisa mengambil itu sebagai peluang usaha. Berdaganglah di sana dan itu benar-benar menghasilkan kekayaan yang tidak akan ada habisnya."

Hinata terkejut. Dari percakapan itu saja jelas, bahwa keluarganya tidak mempermasalahkan apakah pekerjaan itu halal atau haram. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah uang yang banyak dan bisa membuat mereka kaya raya.

...

Kobe adalah ibukota Prefektur Hyogo yang terletak di wilayah Kansai tepat di sebelah barat daya Osaka. Kota ini adalah salah satu kota pertama Jepang yang membuka perdagangan kepada negara barat pada tahun 1868. Tak heran jika kota ini merupakan salah satu pelabuhan besar Jepang bersama dengan pelabuhan-pelabuhan di Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya, Hakata, dan Tokyo.

Pelabuhan menjadi salah satu tempat yang memiliki lapangan pekerjaan paling banyak. Selain keramaian sebab kesibukan kegiatan terkait pelabuhan itu sendiri, ada juga lalu lalang kendaraan transportasi yang menghubungkan pelabuhan dengan dunia luar.

Di salah satu dermaga, berjajar beberapa mobil sedan kuning yang nomor pelatnya juga kuning lengkap dengan pengemudi berseragam. Mereka tengah menantikan penumpang. Salah satu dari mereka, tampak belum terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk yang tercampur udara beraroma asin. Wajahnya memerah akibat paparan sinar matahari dan cuaca panas pelabuhan. Rambut kuningnya lepek oleh keringat yang dihasilkan kulit kepala.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, teman sejawatnya sedang berdiri dengan senyuman meremehkan di bibirnya. Pria berambut cokelat berantakan itu membuang begitu saja rokok ke tanah. Naruto sebenarnya merasa gatal ingin menghardik, tetapi apa daya ia hanya penghuni baru di sini. Senioritas tetap berlaku di mana pun kau berada.

"Aku hanya merasa panas saja."

Kiba tertawa keras.

" _Hahahaha_ ... kau harus terbiasa jika ingin betah dalam pekerjaan ini. Memang penghasilan tidak seberapa di saat-saat tertentu, tetapi di saat lain akan banyak pengguna jasa kita."

Naruto mengangguk. Dalam bayangannya saat ini adalah seorang Hinata yang tengah tersenyum padanya, menunggu kepulangannya dengan duduk manis di ruang tamu paviliun _mansion_ Hyuuga. Di atas meja telah tersedia secangkir teh hangat dan sedikit camilan untuknya.

Pipi Naruto memerah. Membayangkan Hinata mendadak ia teringat malam pertama mereka, di mana mereka terlibat dalam aktivitas panas di atas ranjang demi menunjukkan cinta kepada pasangan. _Ah_ , indah sekali malam itu. Bukan, bukan hanya malam itu, melainkan setiap hari yang ia lalui bersama Hinata adalah hari-hari yang indah dalam hidupnya.

Kecuali ... beberapa waktu belakangan, semua berubah. Sikap Hinata tak lagi hangat kepadanya. Tak pernah lagi ada senyuman manis untuknya. Hinata seolah bosan dengan masalah finansial yang menimpa mereka. Ya, bukan salah wanita itu. Sejak kecil Hinata memang hidup dalam keluarga istana, kemewahan berlimpah, segala yang ia mau pasti mudah ia dapatkan. Wajar jika sampai saat ini pun dia inginkan kebahagiaan dengan terpenuhinya segala materi.

Salahnya, sebagai suami tak mampu memahami kebutuhan Hinata. Salahnya sebagai pria yang mengambil alih tanggungjawab Hinata dari Hiashi tak mampu memenuhi inginnya.

Roman muka Naruto berubah sendu. Gamang menyelimuti. Penghasilan dari pengemudi taksi tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan saat memegang perusahaan. Bisa dikatakan, penghasilan ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata. Namun ia enggan menyerah. Setidaknya saat ini ada uang yang bisa ia berikan untuk berlanja keperluan sehari-hari. Semoga Hinata mau mengerti.

Langit di ujung mulai menampakkan senja. Putihnya kini bersemburat merah. Naruto menatap keindahan itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Sungguh menenangkan melihat keindahan alam semacam ini. Matahari beringsut menghilang, nyalanya pun perlahan memudar, hingga langit sepenuhnya dikuasai kelam.

Beberapa pengemudi memasuki mobil mereka termasuk Naruto. Hendak mengembalikan mobil ke kantor dan bergantian dengan pengemudi lain. Kobe sebagai salah satu kota yang padat, memiliki aktivitas hampir selama 24 jam. Taksi di sini merupakan transportasi pilihan yang aman di saat kereta yang menjangkau daerah sepi sudah berhenti beroperasi.

Naruto membawa mobilnya ke kantor dan segera memarkirkannya. Setelah selesai melapor kepada atasan, ia bergegas pulang. Jam seperti ini masih ada kereta yang bisa membawanya ke stasiun dekat rumah Hyuuga. Dari stasiun itu ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki tak sampai setengah jam.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Hyuuga, Naruto menatap takjub pada berderet benda menarik yang terpajang di etalase toko di kanan dan kirinya. Sempat terlintas ide untuk membeli barang itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Hanya saja ia sadar, saat ini bukan itu yang terpenting. Saat ini lebih baik uang itu ia gunakan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak seperti kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Ia memasuki gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga. Entah mengapa langkahnya terasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memintanya untuk tidak melanjutkan perjalanan. Memintanya untuk berputar saja dan ia tidak perlu pulang.

Naruto menggeleng kuat, menyeka pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya. Ia berjalan memasuki _mansion_ dan menuju ke paviliun. Memasuki paviliun dengan rasa penasaran karena kondisi tempat tinggalnya itu benar-benar gelap.

"Hinata?"

Ia memanggil istrinya. Tidak ada sahutan yang ia harapkan. Perlahan ia berjalan dan meraba ke dinding, menyalakan sakelar lampu dan terus masuk menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Hinata?"

Suaranya beradu dengan derit pintu tua. Dan kamar itu pun gelap.

"Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban membuat Naruto mendesah kasar. Mungkinkah istrinya itu masih berada di dojo? Naruto melepaskan baju seragam dan hendak menuju kamar mandi, ketika suara ketukan pintu depan mengurungkan niatnya. Setengah berlari ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Di luar telah menunggu Ko, salah satu anggota keluarga cabang dari Hyuuga. Tatapan pria beberapa tahun di atasnya itu menajam, dan merunut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian tersenyum sinis seolah Naruto adalah barang menjijikkan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Ko dan bertanya dalam hati.

"Hiashi- _sama_ memanggilmu ke aula tengah."

Sembari berkata Ko berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan. Pikirannya sudah ingin tenang sebab ia terlalu lelah bekerja seharian, tapi kini kembali ruwet. Ia memang belum lama menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga, tetapi ia benar-benar paham. Tidak biasanya pemimpin klan memanggil seseorang terlebih anggota keluarga ke aula tengah kecuali ada hal-hal yang memang harus diselesaikan saat itu juga.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?

Merasa enggan membuat Hiashi dan petinggi Hyuuga lain marah, Naruto berjalan cepat mengikuti Ko. Biarlah sedikit keringat dan bau badan menempel padanya, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Hiashi.

Di aula tengah ternyata sudah banyak orang berkumpul. Sebagian besar adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan sisanya para pelayan yang sibuk ke sana kemari untuk melayani majikan mereka. Naruto bisa merasakan aura kelabu yang menaungi ruangan ini. Pun perasaan tidak enak yang menguar dari masing-masing orang yang hadir. Tatapan mereka padanya jelas menghakimi. Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Ini mengerikan. Suasana dibuat semacam persidangan.

"Duduklah!"

Perintah mutlak dari Hiashi didengarnya. Ia berjalan maju dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk sang kepala Hyuuga, tepat di hadapan para petinggi klan. Di sinilah Naruto sadar, ini adalah persidangan untuknya.

"Kami dengar kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Be-"

"Jangan menjawab jika aku belum memintamu menjawab!"

Bentakan Hiashi menggema ke seluruh aula. Para hadirin bergidik ngeri sambil menatap kasihan pria Uzumaki itu.

"Kau bekerja sebagai sopir taksi?"

Naruto bergeming. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana informasi ini bisa bocor ke telinga Hiashi? Padahal sejauh ini tak ada yang mengetahui profesi barunya itu karena memang sengaja ia sembunyikan demi menjaga keselamatan harga dirinya di hadapan keluarga sang istri.

"Jawab!"

"I-iya, Ayah."

 _Braaak_

Hiashi menggebrak meja menyebabkan Naruto nyaris terjungkal dari posisi _seiza_ nya. Ia tak berani menatap langsung pada mata ungu pudar sang mertua.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah Hyuuga, bagian dari keluarga ini menjadi sopir taksi."

"Tapi hanya itu pekerjaan yang saya dapatkan, Ayah."

"Peduli setan! Kau mempermalukan kami. Apa kau lupa siapa Hyuuga? Bangsawan istana yang terhormat, dan kau sebagai orang luar yang mendadak masuk dalam keluarga ini berusaha menghancurkan nama baik kami? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Umpatan berupa bisikan mengiringi amarah Hiashi. Rupanya tak hanya tetua, bahkan anggota keluarga pun ikut menyudutkan Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Tak ada seorang pun yang memberikan pembelaan baginya.

"Bukankah yang terpenting uang itu halal? Dan saya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga?"

Hiashi bergeming, raut wajahnya datar. Suara tawa Hizashi justru yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Dengan penghasilan seperti itu kau pikir bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga?"

Ucapan Hiashi sinis. Naruto mendongak, mata birunya berusaha mencari keberadaan Hinata. Ya, di sana Hinata berada. Di belakang Hizashi ia duduk. Naruto hampir tersenyum hangat tatkala yang ia dapat justru tatapan dingin sang wanita. Hinata sendiri memperlihatkan raut muka kecewa yg sangat kentara. Naruto urung memberikan senyumannya, ekspresinya berubah sendu, ia merasa bersalah seketika. Mungkin Hinata juga merasa malu memiliki suami seorang sopir, sedangkan dia adalah putri sulung keluarga pecahlah hati Naruto berkeping-keping ketika Hinata membuang pandang.

"Cari pekerjaan lain yang lebih terhormat, Bocah!"

Sebuah perintah mutlak seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang tak mampu lagi terbantahkan, oleh siapa pun. Naruto menunduk. Terdiam di tempat, tak peduli satu per satu dari yang hadir berlalu pergi.

...

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Naruto jarang mendapati Hinata di rumah. Pagi hari saat ia bangun, wanita itu sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Mungkin pergi ke dojo seperti biasa. Lalu malam hari saat Naruto pulang, Hinata tak pernah ada di rumah. Hanya ada makanan tersaji di meja yang dengan terpaksa Naruto sentuh. Ia sebenarnya tidak lapar, nafsu makan hilang karena ditinggal sang istri. Namun kebutuhan tubuhnya akan nutrisi memaksa pria itu mengalah, ia pun melahap masakan di atas meja.

Hambar

Segalanya terasa hambar. Senyum pria itu pun dipaksakan. Senyum yang ia maksudkan hanya untuk mensyukuri anugerah dari Tuhan atas rejeki yang diberikan padanya.

Barulah pada malam hari saat ia sudah hendak tidur, Hinata masuk ke kamar. Pun tanpa sepatah kata. Wanita itu hanya berbaring di ranjang dan tidur dengan memunggunginya. Naruto tak berani menyapa, ia hanya bisa menatap nyalang tubuh ramping itu.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, rangkaian peristiwa di persidangan beberapa malam lalu kembali ia putar di benaknya. Yang tak bisa ia lupakan, tatapan tajam seakan hendak menguliti dari tiap manusia Hyuuga yang diarahkan padanya. Sakit, hatinya sungguh sakit. Naluri lelakinya terusik, harga diri seakan tiada lagi.

Dan semua itu memuncak, menjadi sesak di dada, tatkala bayangan Hinata yang menatapnya dingin melintas. Tanpa sadar, air mata meleleh di sepasang pelupuknya. Tangan besar yang dulu sempat ia banggakan karena mampu melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai, kini terkulai. Meraba dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hinata," lirihnya.

Merasa tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit hatinya, serta terabaikan oleh orang yang sangat ia cinta, Naruto turun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar. Ia hirup udara malam yang dingin. Tak acuh jika harus berebut oksigen dengan tanaman-tanaman di sekitar paviliun. Ia rapatkan baju tidur dan melipat kedua tangan bersedekap. Netra birunya mengarah lurus pada hamparan gelita yang berhias titik-titik cahaya.

Sungguh indah ciptaan Tuhan. Akankah titik-titik kebahagiaan menghampiri hidupnya yang sekelam langit malam?

Lantas sepercik ingatan mengejutkan dirinya. Seolah ada sebuah lampu imajiner mendadak menyala di kepala. Dan pria itu berlari masuk rumah. Diraihnya ponsel di atas meja dan dengan cepat menggeser layar sentuh untuk menemukan kontak seseorang.

Bibir kecokelatannya tersenyum saat mendapatkan nama yang ia cari. Jemarinya memencet tombol panggilan tepat ketika matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah larut," gumamnya.

Tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat temannya, Naruto segera mematikan tombol panggilan.

"Mungkin besok saja aku hubungi dia," lanjutnya ceria.

Dengan tekad baru yang tercipta di dadanya, Naruto memasuki kamar. Menaiki ranjang dan mulai merebahkan badan. Ditariknya selimut yang sebagian telah menutup tubuh Hinata. Seraya tersenyum memandang Hinata, ia berucap, "Jangan khawatir Hinata, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

...

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berangkat lebih pagi. Ia berniat mengambil _shift_ seharian penuh untuk menaikkan bonus bulanannya. Tak mengapa sedikit lelah menghampiri, asal ia bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Asal senyum sang putri kembali tersemat, itu cukup mengganti semua lelahnya.

Semangat pantang menyerahnya membuat atasannya berdecak kagum. Namun juga merasa miris. Berkali-kali pria kuning itu mengambil _shift_ tambahan tanpa memperhatikan kondisi fisiknya. Kadang lupa makan kadang pula lupa istirahat. Bukan hanya satu dua, tapi sudah banyak teman sejawatnya yang turut khawatir, melaporkan keadaan ini kepada atasan.

"Kau tidak istirahat dulu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang menghitung bonus bulan ini di tangannya mendongak. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti saja jika semua pekerjaan saya selesai, Pak."

Kakashi, atasannya, mendesah.

"Pekerjaan tidak akan ada habisnya. Istirahatlah dulu, kau juga belum makan _kan_?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya grogi.

"Saya belum lapar, Pak."

Seakan paham dengan maksud ucapan Naruto, Kakashi membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan kotak bento dari sana dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Makanlah," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian, itu akan menyakitiku, kau tahu?"

Ragu-ragu Naruto berpikir kemudian menatap Kakashi yang dibalas dengan anggukan meyakinkan.

"Ambillah!"

"Kau yakin, Pak?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Hanare memasak dua porsi hari ini. Seharusnya aku makan nanti malam, tetapi karena Obito mengajakku makan di rumahnya, jadi ini untukmu saja."

" _Wah_ ... benarkah?"

Binar di mata biru Naruto menyala senang. Ia pun menerima pemberian Kakashi. Setidaknya bukan karena kasihan Kakashi memberikan bento ini padanya. Ya, dia hanya tidak tahu jika Obito tidak pernah mengajak Kakashi makan malam.

"Besok akan kukembalikan tempatnya, Pak."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan."

Naruto berjalan kembali ke mobil. Sebelum mengemudi, ia mengecek terlebih dahulu ponselnya. Ternyata benar, ada balasan dari seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu.

"Datang saja jam 11.00 ya, tapi aku cuma punya waktu 5 menit."

Naruto melihat jam di pergelangan tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 10.45. Ia hanya punya waktu kurang dari lima belas menit untuk mencapai taman kota.

Ia membuat janji dengan seorang kawan lama. Atau lebih tepatnya kolega ketika ia masih memegang Novarese Inc. Kawannya itu sekarang sudah menjadi CEO untuk sebuah perusahaan elektronik di Kobe.

Semalam Naruto menghubunginya lewat pesan teks. Berharap kawan lamanya itu mau menemuinya dan mungkin memberikan bantuan yang ia butuhkan, pekerjaan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mobil kuning itu untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto segera turun dan berlari menuju bangku taman. Di dekat bangku itu seorang pria bermabut hitam legam berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Gayanya sungguh elegan, khas petinggi perusahaan.

" _Wah_... kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang, Sasuke," sapa Naruto basa basi.

Ia hendak memberikan pelukan persahabatan pada pria itu seperti dulu yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bertemu. Namun Sasuke justru melangkah mundur menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, Naruto. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"

Naruto memandang tak percaya. Waktu benar-benar mampu mengubah seseorang. Atau bukan waktu melainkan ...

"Sombong sekali kau pada teman lamamu ini, Sasuke," balas Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ekspresinya datar. Tatapan netra hitamnya menusuk.

"Baiklah, jadi aku memang sedang membutuhkan sesuatu," jawab Naruto.

" _Hn_."

"Apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaanmu?"

Sasuke menatap sinis, senyumannya seringai tipis.

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Untuk tenaga pengamanan pun tidak ada?"

Sasuke berbalik badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tidak ada, Naruto. Perusahaan kami sudah penuh pegawai."

Hancur sudah. Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan nanar. Ia jatuh terduduk di bangku taman. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memaki.

Dahulu, saat ia sedang berjaya dengan Novarese Inc., Sasuke pernah mendatanginya. Memohon bantuan karena perusahaan yang ia kelola di ambang kebangkrutan. Dengan senang hati Naruto memberikan bantuan sebab baginya teman adalah segalanya. Ia bantu sahabat lamanya itu untuk kembali berdiri dan menegakkan perusahaannya. Hingga hampir mengorbankan harta pribadinya.

Sekarang

Semua berbalik 180 derajat. Saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan, bungsu Uchiha itu seolah tak mengenalnya. Jangankan merasa utang budi, untuk berkawan pun rasanya tidak mau lagi.

Namun Naruto tidak mau menyerah. Ia ambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan mencari nomor kawannya yang lain dan menghubungi mereka satu per satu.

Hampir satu jam Naruto habiskan waktu di taman. Hanya untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, menghubungi nomor kawannya, dan berbicara lewat telepon atau bahkan langsung mematikan panggilan.

Nihil

Dari sekian banyak yang ia hubungi, sebagian besar nomor mereka tidak lagi aktif. Sebagian yang lain ... mereka seolah lupa pernah berkawan. Mulai dari yang menjawab sopan, hingga yang berteriak kasar seakan tak mengenalnya.

Naruto tersenyum miris menatap layar yang berkedip-kedip. Rupanya tak ada yang benar-benar bernama teman. Semua itu hanya berupa kepentingan. Saat ia masih kaya dan terhormat dulu, banyak orang mengelu-elukannya, meminta bantuan kepadanya. Namun ketika ia jatuh, untuk sekadar mengenal pun mereka berpura-pura.

Akhirnya ia benar-benar menyerah. Sudahlah, semua masalah memang ia sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan. Tak perlu ada bantuan dari orang lain.

Naruto pergi dan kembali bekerja dengan giat.

...

"Kau terlihat lelah, Naruto."

"Begitulah."

"Aku heran, apa yang membuatmu terus-terusan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja tanpa henti?"

"Aku hanya ingin ..."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian kuningnya. Senyum tipis menyemat bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan istriku, Kiba."

Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah cukup mendapatkan penghasilan bukan? Seharusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan uang itu dengan baik. Penghasilan dan bonus bulananmu cukup banyak, kau tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Di bawah tatapan kasihan Kiba, Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Gila! Istrimu itu gila!"

Lagi, Naruto menggeleng, " Dia tidak gila, aku yang salah karena tak bisa membahagiakannya."

Hening menyapa. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dingin pun mereka abaikan.

"Apa kau punya info tentang pekerjaan lain, Kiba?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mau pindah pekerjaan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau mencari pekerjaan lain untuk tambahan."

Di sinilah Kiba pasrah. Tidak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menggerutu dalam diam.

"Ada."

...

Higashinada- _ku_

Kawasan yang tentu tak asing bagi Naruto. Tak ada perubahan berarti sejak ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Tadi, ia juga melewati bekas rumah tinggalnya dulu. Sepertinya pemilik yang baru adalah orang yang rajin, tanaman di taman depan terlihat rapi memagari rumah tersebut dari dunia luar. Bunga-bunga yang ia beli dulu untuk diberikan kepada Hinata, maish bertumbuh cantik. Cat rumah tidak berubah, justru semakin tampak bersih.

Naruto bangga. Kendati ia tak lagi tinggal di sana, memandang rumah itu serasa ia masih memilikinya. Kenangan bersama sang istri saat belum ada masalah yang berarti kembali berputar. Ia tersenyum. Bahagia rasanya meski hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Tak apa saat ini Hinata mungkin berubah. Ya, istrinya itu smeakin hari semakin dingin ia rasa. Kadang juga terlalu abai. Setiap ia bertanya, sering Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengembalikan harta keluarganya dan membuat Hinata kembali sedia kala.

Keyakinan yang kuat tumbuh begitu saja di hatinya. Rasa cinta yang dalam seakan memicu dan memacu langkahnya untuk terus berusaha.

"Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto menggugurkan lamunannya sendiri. Ia menatap kardus besar yang telah terisi kue ulang tahun. Bibirnya menoreh senyuman. Pekerjaan datang, yang artinya uang datang.

"Ma-maaf saya terlalu banyak melamun, Inuzuka- _san_."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Dan tolong panggil saya Tamaki," ujarnya lalu.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia merapikan segel kardus dan mengangkatnya ke motor.

"Di mana alamat pengantarannya?"

Tamaki tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Naruto. Kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat.

"Ini, _oh_ iya Uzumaki- _san_ ..."

"Naruto," potong pria berambut kuning itu sambil menerima kertas alamat.

"Maaf, Naruto- _san_ , apakah nanti malam juga bisa mengantar lagi?"

"Aduh, mohon maaf Tamaki. Nanti malam aku harus berkeliling."

Tamaki mengangguk paham. Naruto juga seorang sopir taksi seperti Kiba suaminya. Di sini pria itu sengaja mengambil pekerjaan untuk penghasilan tambahan.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengantarnya sendiri nanti. Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi. Deru redam motor yang berlalu mendapat perhatian dari Tamaki. Wanita itu merasa simpati, pria seperti Naruto yang mau bekerja keras demi membahagiakan sang istri. Tamaki mendengar kelengkapan cerita kehidupan Naruto dari Kiba dan ia merasa sedikit kasihan. Wanita serakah macam apa sebenarnya istri Naruto itu? Tega sekali melihat suaminya bekerja keras membanting tulang hingga mengabaikan kesehatannya.

" _Ah_ sudahlah, aku tidak berhak menghakimi," ujarnya kemudian.

...

Malam ini Naruto benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Seharian menarik taksi dan sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk menjadi pengantar kue buatan istri Kiba. Ya, Kiba menawarkan pekerjaan tambahan itu untuknya. Kebetulan usaha pembuatan kue istri Kiba sedang berkembang pesat dan mereka kekurangan orang untuk menjadi kurir pengantar. Jadilah Naruto bekerja di sana sebagai kurir.

Ia mematikan motor sebelum memasuki gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga . Sengaja ia lakukan sebab takut mengganggu anggota keluarga yang mungkin sudah tidur. Kemudian membawa motor itu hingga ke depan paviliun. Motor itu motor tua, Kiba meminjamkan padanya untuk keperluan mengantar kue dan mempersilakan Naruto untuk membawanya pulang atau pergi ke kantor.

Sampai di depan paviliun, Naruto mendesah lega. Pikirannya melayang ke bak penuh air panas dan ia akan melenturkan kembali otot-otot yang kaku.

Dengan senyuman lega ia memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

Masih seperti malam-malam yang lalu, tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Namun sekarang pria itu sudah terbiasa. Ia tersenyum dan menyeka keringat yang meleleh di dahinya.

Seluruh bagian rumah gelap sepertinya. Naruto mengambil langkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Lagi dan lagi, langkahnya urung. Gedoran di pintu memaksanya mengalihkan perhatian. Ia putar langkah dan membuka pintu.

"Ko?"

Lagi, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ko mengangguk.

"Hiashi- _sama_ memanggilmu ke aula tengah."

"Bolehkah aku mandi dulu?"

Naruto mendengar Ko yang berdecak kesal, "Badanku penuh keringat," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, Uzumaki- _san_ , tapi jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan membuat Hiashi- _sama_ dan petinggi klan menunggu," ketus Ko.

Naruto paham. Ia pun terpaksa membatalkan niat untuk mandi dan mengekori langkah Ko menuju aula tengah.

Seperti _de javu_ , ruangan aula telah penuh oleh manusia-manusia yang hampir seluruhnya adalah manusia yang hadir pada sidang malam sebelumnya. Aura mereka pula tak jauh berbeda. Gelap dan dingin mampu Naruto rasakan. Mungkin teman-teman di masa sekolah dulu sering mengatainya tidak peka, tetapi untuk kali ini Naruto mengerti hanya dari melihat.

"Duduk!"

Bak titah sang raja, perintah Hiashi membuat Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di tempat yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuknya, tempat yang ia duduki pada persidangan yang lalu.

"Kau masih melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?"

Anggukan Naruto menjadi jawab.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar saat aku mengatakan bahwa itu pekerjaan memalukan?"

"Saya mendengarnya, Ayah. Namun sopir taksi bukan pekerjaan haram _kan_?"

Hiashi berdiri cepat, mukanya memerah padam. Sementara seluruh anggota keluarga yang hadir menahan napas. Belum pernah terjadi sampai hari ini, ada yang berani membantah ucapan seorang ketua klan.

"Kau," tuding Hiashi pada Naruto, "Berani sekali membantahku."

Di sebelah Hiashi, Hizashi menepuk tangan sang kakak dan memintanya untuk tenang. Hiashi menurut dan mempersilakan Hizashi untuk berbicara.

"Uzumaki, Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan. Semua orang di Jepang menghormatinya, bahkan _gokudo_ pun menghormati kami. Sejak awal Hyuuga memang ditakdirkan hidup makmur dan kami terus berusaha menjaga itu. Sedikit saja ada hal yang berlaku di luar kebiasaan kami, tentu nama baik Hyuuga akan dipertaruhkan. Kau, sebagai pendatang di keluarga ini, seharusnya sudah mengerti."

Hizashi menjeda, menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto tapi pria itu bergeming.

"Pekerjaan sopir taksi itu tidak terhormat,"

Naruto mendongak. Hendak memprotes tapi bibirnya kelu.

"Terlalu memalukan untuk keluarga kami."

Hizashi seolah paham gejolak batin Naruto, memberikan tatapan menghunjam sedang dalam hati ia tertawa mengejek.

"Namun, jika kau memang masih ingin bertahan dalam pekerjaan itu, silakan saja."

Tentu saja ucapan kontradiktif ini mengundang tanya Naruto. Bukan Naruto terkejut, melainkan ini jelas-jelas hal yang mustahil kecuali Hizashi memiliki niat tertentu di balik ucapannya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, Uzumaki. Hinata memiliki banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi. Dan rasanya tidak adil jika kau tidak bisa mencukupinya bukan? Apa kau rela istrimu merendahkan diri di hadapan orangtuanya hanya karena kau tidak becus menafkahi?"

Rentetan kalimat nan panjang bagai lesatan peluru bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan pada jantung Naruto. Memang tidak ada luka yang terlihat, tetapi nyerinya terasa. Naruto masih bertahan dalam posisinya, sebab ia tahu bukan ini puncak kesakitan yang akan ia alami. Sebaik mungkin ia menempa hati dan tubuhnya demi bisa bertahan menghadapi apa pun kehendak Hyuuga nanti.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabmu, dengan secepatnya menyediakan uang 100 juta yen untuk kau berikan pada Hinata. Jika kau tidak mampu ... masih banyak pria lain yang mau memperistri Hinata."

Retak lagi hati yang telah ia rekat, patah sudah semua harapan yang ia tanam. Uang 100 juta yen bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Mungkin jika ia masih memiliki Novarese Inc. itu hal yang mudah. Akan tetapi, pekerjaan sopir taksinya tak akan memberikan penghasilan sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat. Naruto terdiam, Naruto terguncang, tak ada kuasa untuk menolak sebab ia paham. Sejatinya Hyuuga berbuat demikian, bukan untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Mereka hanya ingin mendepak dirinya dari keanggotaan keluarga. Mereka tak lagi mau pria itu menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana?"

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Naruto mendongak. Menderma tatapan tajam, "Aku akan dapatkan uang itu," putusnya.

Senyum puas terpatri di bibir para petinggi klan. Mereka tahu pasti Naruto tidak akan pernah mendapatkan uang itu sebelum batas waktu yang ditetapkan. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi pria Uzumaki itu akan terusir dan tercoret dari silsilah Hyuuga.

Orang-orang yang hadir membubarkan diri, kembali meninggalkan seorang Naruto di aula. Betapa sakit perasaannya. Mengapa takdir begitu ironis? Dulu ia begitu dibanggakan, hampir setiap putri dari keluarga bangsawan diajukan kepadanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup. Sekarang semuanya berbalik, ia menjadi sampah yang bahkan tak ada lagi manusia sudi melihatnya.

Namun, bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika ia mudah menyerah. Laki-laki itu bangkit dan tersenyum. Hatinya mantap bersemangat mengatakan bahwa ia mampu mendapatkan uang itu, dan mempertahankan Hinata sebagai istri sahnya. Jika itu benar, ia berjanji membawa Hinata pergi jauh dari lingkungan Hyuuga dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama tanpa ada tekanan.

Mata birunya berbinar cerah tatkala siluet sang istri terlihat. Ia berlari mengejar.

"Hinata ...," panggilnya.

Sayang, Hinata seakan tuli. Wanita itu berjalan semakin cepat demi bisa menghindari Naruto.

Semua yang melihat tertawa, menertawakan Naruto yang seperti pengemis cinta. Pun Naruto, merasakan perih di dalam dada.

Di balik itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Seorang Hinata menangis tergugu di dalam hati. Batinnya seakan terkoyak, tubuhnya seolah mati, melihat yang terkasih diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ia mengumpat, ia berteriak, menumpahkan kekesalan dan kesalahan pada Tuhan kendati hanya dalam hati. Serta untaian maaf tertuju untuk laki-laki yang amat dicintai.

Kaki ramping Hinata membawa dirinya ke taman belakang. Duduk di atas ayunan kayu dan merenung. Sempat terlintas ingatan saat ia menguping pembicaraan para petinggi, termasuk sang ayah.

.

"Uzumaki itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri."

Suara pria tua yang Hinata duga sebagai kakeknya menggema.

"Dia tidak pantas berada dalam keluarga ini," lanjutnya.

Suasana hening sekejap sebelum suara lain yang lebih berat menimpali.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja mengeluarkan bocah Uzumaki itu tanpa alasan. Dunia pasti mencemooh."

Itu suara sang ayah. Hinata menempelkan telinganya lebih dekat ke dinding aula timur. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah yang tegas dan tak kenal rasa takut.

"Aku punya cara."

.

Tak terasa bulir air mata meleleh di pelupuk. Iris seindah permata ametis itu memandang kosong pada bunga-bunga taman yang mencumbunya bersama angin. Bak hilang segala rasa dan nyawa yang ada, layaknya patung yang dipahat dan dipaksa hidup.

Sesal menyelimuti, tetapi logika mengaburkan. Tidak tega Hinata memperlakukan Naruto sedemikian, tetapi jika dengan ini ia akan bisa bebas dari tekanan yang diberikan keluarganya, Hinata rela. Sembari dalam hati berdoa, untuk kembali dipertemukan dengan sang pujaan hati dalam dunia yang lebih baik dari sekadar dikelilingi monster berbaju bangsawan.

...

Hari demi hari menjadi kian berat bagi Naruto. Ia terpaksa mengambil _shift_ hingga tengah malam. Kadang ketika tidak ada pelanggan, ia membantu Tamaki menyiapkan bahan kue dan mengantar kue tersebut. Lain waktu ia menjadi kuli panggul di pelabuhan, sambil menunggu pengguna jasa taksinya. Apa pun pekerjaan yang halal, jika ia mampu pasti ia lakukan. Apa pun pekerjaan itu asal bisa memberikan tambahan uang untuknya demi mewujudkan kebahagiaan bersama sang istri.

"Hinata."

Satu nama yang terus terjejal dalam hati, benak dan pikirannya. Serta sebaris senyum di bibir sewarna buah persik, semburat jingga di pipi seputih pualam, menjadi kayu yang selalu membakar semangatnya.

Ketika ia lelah, ketika ia penat, sosok Hinata dalam kepalanyalah menjadi penyemangat sehingga tak pernah sedetik pun ia mengeluhkan tentang letih dan sakit yang dirasakan.

"Naruto, kau bisa membantu mengangkat ikan di sana?"

Naruto terlonjak. Bayangan Hinata berganti dengan Kiba. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengangguk. Berlari demi mengais rejeki yang telah ditawarkan Tuhan padanya.

.

"Naruto, Tamaki belum membeli bahan untuk kue pesanan. Bisa sebelum ke kantor kau mampir untuk membelikan?"

.

"Naruto besok tolong antar kue ulang tahun ke rumah Kakashi- _san_."

.

Dan Kiba bukan orang yang dengan seenaknya memerintah ini dan itu. Naruto melakukan semua yang ia minta dengan imbalan tentu saja. Kadang Kiba tidak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang kian memburuk. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja sampai lupa makan dan menjaga kesehatan. Namun, laki-laki berkumis itu cukup pemaksa. Ia bahkan mengejek Kiba sebagai orang tidak berperasaan jika tidak memberinya pekerjaan tambahan.

"Naruto."

Suara Kiba didengar oleh pria yang sedang memarkirkan motor tua di depan rumah.

"Ada apa?"

Kiba menyusur pandangan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, mencipta gidikan ngeri pada laki-laki kuning itu.

"Aku masih normal, Inuzuka," teriaknya tertahan.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku doyan dengan laki-laki sepertimu?"

" _He_? Jika denganku tidak, berarti kau suka dengan laki-laki lain?"

 _Plak_

Naruto mengusap lengannya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan Kiba.

"Jaga bicaramu atau Tamaki tidak akan memberiku jatah malam ini."

Naruto tertawa keras. Lucu sekali kawannya ini, membicarakan "jatah" kepada orang lain. _Ah_ rasanya ia juga sudah lama tidak mendapat jatah dari Hinata. Roman muka Naruto berubah sendu, Kiba pun merasa prihatin.

"Sudahlah. _Oh_ ya, ini upahmu minggu ini," ujar Kiba seraya memberikan sebuah amplop putih.

"Boleh kuhitung?"

"Silakan."

Naruto mulai menghitung lembar demi lembar uang kertas itu, netra birunya membola.

"Ini terlalu banyak," katanya.

Kiba melambaikan tangan di depan dada.

"Berkat kau usaha istriku semakin lancar. Anggap saja itu bonus."

"Tapi ..."

"Pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat."

Naruto mengangguk. Tersenyum seraya mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali. Lalu beranjak pergi.

Malam itu Naruto pulang dengan senyum sumringah. Bukan sebab uang yang ia terima dari Kiba, melainkan ia mendapatkan sebuah gagasan agar ia bisa memenuhi permintaan Hyuuga sebelum batas waktu yang mereka mau.

Di tengah perjalanan, mendadak dadanya terasa sakit. Naruto limbung dan motornya oleng hingga terjatuh. Jalanan teramat sepi sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia minta bantuan. Meringis kesakitan, ia tegakkan kembali motor tua itu dan menaikinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan rasa sakit itu kian mencekal, seperti ada sebuah tangan besi meremas kuat hendak menghancurkan organ dalamnya.

Sakit

Nyeri

Namun ia harus bertahan. Setidaknya sampai ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Hinata," panggilnya ketika memasuki rumah.

Wanita itu tengah duduk membaca buku di ruang tamu, hanya melirikkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali pada deretan kalimat dalam buku. Naruto tersenyum.

"Dadaku terasa sakit, Hinata. Kira-kira kenapa ya?"

Seperti pungguk merindukan bulan ketika dirinya menanti jawaban. Hinata mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

"Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu ya," pamitnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ingin mencium keningnya. Hinata justru memundurkan posisi seolah tidak mau Naruto mengecupnya.

" _Hehehe_ ... kau jangan tidur terlalu larut ya, jangan sampai sakit."

Dan pria itu pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Hinata?

Merilekskan tubuh yang mendadak tegang saat Naruto menghampirinya tadi. Tatapannya nyalang. Jujur saja, ia bahkan jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf."

...

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dengan keheranan. Tidak biasanya Hinata masih tertidur di samping ketika ia terbangun. Mungkin bukan bermaksud memperbaiki hubungan tapi bagi Naruto ini cukup membahagiakan.

Pria itu mendekat dan membelai rambut biru sang istri.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah!"

Lantas ia beranjak turun dan membersihkan diri. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak melihat Hinata di kamar. Sepertinya sudah turun dan memasak di dapur, atau bahkan sudah pergi ke dojo seperti kebiasaannya selama ini.

Memakai baju seragam dan menyisir rambutnya rapi, Naruto kemudian turun. Di sana ia melihat Hinata, tengah duduk dan membaca novel di ruang makan. Ia melirik meja makan, berbagai menu makanan telah tersedia di sana. Naruto bersyukur, semoga uang yang ia berikan bisa membahagiakan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk.

" _Uhuk."_

Karena tidak ingin mencemari makanan di meja, Naruto menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Dan ketika ia melepaskan, ada bercak darah di telapak tangannya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Darah?"

Hinata sempat menengok ke arahnya dan melihat dengan tatapan penasaran. Namun Naruto bergegas menyeka bercak itu dengan mencuci tangan.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Hinata."

Naruto duduk di meja dan mulai menyantap makanan. Selesai makan ia memandang Hinata yang tetap mengabaikannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Hari ini aku akan membawa kejutan untukmu."

Hinata tak acuh.

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita dan rumah tangga kita kembali bahagia."

Hinata seperti orang tuli.

Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan beranjak pergi, "Aku berangkat dulu, Sayang."

Bahkan ketika sang suami mengecup keningnya, Hinata masih memasang ekspresi dingin.

...

Sehari ini Hinata habiskan waktu untuk sibuk bekerja. Selain memang ia tak ingin berdiam diri, ia pula tak ingin pikirannya melanglang buana memikirkan Naruto barang sedetik. Usai membereskan dojo dan mendampingi adiknya melatih generasi penerus mereka, Hinata juga menyempatkan diri merawat seluruh tanaman di taman _mansion_. Melelahkan mengingat _mansion_ itu sangat luas, tapi Hinata abai. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pikir dan perasaannya pada hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Naruto.

Sore hingga malam jua ia tetap berada di rumah sang ayah. Segala kegiatan dari yang sepele hingga melelahkan, ia kerjakan. Tak mengacuhkan sindiran sang ayah atau petinggi Hyuuga yang lain saat kebetulan berpapasan. Ia keraskan hati, ia tebalkan muka, apa pun selama itu tidak menyakitinya.

Pukul 10 Hinata pulang ke paviliun. Ia melanjutkan membaca novel yang sempat ia tinggal tadi pagi. Novel itu bercerita tentang kehidupan sepasang kekasih yang berjuang untuk menaklukkan keotoriteran keluarga. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan, kisah yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dia alami. Ya, Hinata sengaja membaca novel itu demi memberikan semangat untuk dirinya.

Tunggu

Ada yang berbeda tentu saja. Dalam cerita itu pasangan kekasih sama-sama berjuang, sedang dalam kenyataan, hanya Narutolah yang berjuang. Ia sendiri memilih diam dan pura-pura buta akan perjuangan Naruto.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Hinata menguap, memberikan asupan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Kemudian menggeliat. Punggungnya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Ia melihat jam di dinding, waktu lewat tengah malam.

Wanita itu mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto pulang larut. Apa pun yang ia kerjakan di luar sana, ia selalu pulang sebelum tengah malam. Apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya?

Hinata melirik pintu rumah yang tertutup, tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan pulang.

"Merepotkan," keluhnya.

Ada sebersit rasa khawatir tapi ia tepis. Ia bawa kakinya berjalan masuk kamar, dan ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar, kejutan apa? Dia malah tidak pulang," gerutunya.

Hatinya semakin meragu atas ucapan Naruto perihal kejutan itu.

" _Ah_ , pasti dia hanya membual. Lupakan saja!"

Hari ini ditutup dengan Hinata yang tidur sendirian di atas ranjang.

...

Pasang mata pias Hinata terbuka perlahan, tertutup kembali tatkala seberkas sinar matahari mengenainya. Hinata menutup mata dengan sebelah lengan.

"Sudah siang," gumamnya.

Di samping, tempat Naruto biasa tidur, kosong. Selimutnya pun belum tersibak, tidak berubah posisi sejak semalam. Memberitahukan bahwa Naruto memang belum pulang.

Kekhawatiran mulai menggerogoti pikiran Hinata, ia cemas terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Lantas pikiran itu ia tepis. Ia beranjak turun dan berjalan keluar paviliun. Memang sudah siang, tetapi sinar matahari yang hangat sungguh memberikan ketenangan tersendiri. Hinata berjalan memutari kompleks _mansion_. Senyumnya menawan, menantang cerah sinar mentari. Hanya sejeda lalu terseka saat ia mendengar teriakan di luar pagar.

Tanpa peduli keadaan dirinya yang acak-acakan, Hinata berlari ke luar. Di depan pagar, Hitomi, pelayan setia sang ayah, berdiri dan menutup mulut. Mata warisan Hyuuga mendelik ketakutan membuat sang putri ketua klan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Mata bulat itu kian membola. Di bawah sana, tergeletak tubuh yang sangat ia kenal. Rambut kuning dan kulit kecokelatan, berpakaian seragam sopir taksi, dengan ceceran darah di lantai.

Hinata menjerit, berjongkok dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang tak jua bergerak. Lemas tak berdaya. Tak kehilangan akal, Hinata mengecek nadi sang suami.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bangunlah."

Derai air mata kian beribu kala ia menyadari nadi Naruto tak lagi berdenyut. Ia meraba hingga ke dada, jantungnya pula tak berdegup. Hinata menangis.

Berusaha memberikan napas buatan tetapi sia-sia. Konyol, sebab Naruto memang telah tiada.

Teriakan dan tangis ratap Hinata mengundang beberapa anggota keluarga mendekat, termasuk Hiashi. Dengan raut muka datar, titah Hiashi pasti.

"Bawa masuk!"

Jasad itu digotong masuk ke aula depan dan ditinggalkan segera. Tersisa Hinata di samping tubuh kaku Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"Siapkan pemakaman untuknya."

Suara Hiashi terdengar lantang meski ia sudah berada di luar.

Hari itu, _mansion_ ramai dengan orang berlalu lalang. Kesibukan mempersiapkan pemakaman untuk menantu mereka yang malang. Yang mati sebab penyakit yang dideritanya. Sebab pula didorong keserakahan keluarga sang istri.

...

Hujan turun siang itu, rintiknya mengantar aroma tanah basah memadati atmosfer. Kelam, seakan ikut menangisi kematian seorang anak manusia.

Di area makam, sebuah pigura berisikan potret seorang pria tampan terpajang. Penuh dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang mengharumkan duka. Orang-orang dengan berpakaian serba hitam memadati area. Tampaknya mereka berduka sebab ditinggalkan oleh pria tersebut.

Benarkah?

Faktanya menyakitkan. Tidak ada mimik sedih di wajah-wajah angkuh itu. Justru senyuman tipis yang tampak, menyembunyikan tawa terbahak. Seakan mereka baru saja memenangkan sebuah perjudian yang besar.

Ya, perjudian yang didominasi keserakahan. Seekor parasit telah lepas dari tubuh mereka, begitu mungkin pikiran mereka.

Sementara di dekat makam, Hinata berdiri kaku. Wajahnya pucat tapi tak ada setitik pun air mata menetes. Perasaannya sungguh membingungkan. Ia mencintai Naruto, teramat mencintainya. Kematian ini memang membuatnya sedih, mencipta rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Namun, tak sepenuhnya. Hinata akui, di salah satu sudut hatinya, ada perasaan lega. Ibarat beban berton-ton yang ditimpakan di punggungnya kini terangkat.

Mungkin setelah ini, ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Seakan hanya raga tanpa nyawa yang berjuang menjalani takdir.

"Hiashi- _sama_. Benarkah Uzumaki Naruto meninggal?"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar keributan. Beruntun pertanyaan diajukan tanpa mendapat jawaban. Hinata menatap nyalang pada kerumunan itu. Rupanya kematian sang suami telah sampai di telinga media, dan mereka menginginkan sebuah informasi yang valid langsung dari pihak keluarga.

Kerumunan itu mulai tenang, mengelilingi sosok berwibawa dan berkharisma, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata diam, menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Benar. Uzumaki Naruto telah wafat."

"Apakah penyebabnya? Belakangan banyak saksi mengatakan mereka melihat Uzumaki- _san_ membawa taksi."

" _Hahahaha_... kalian bercanda? Mana mungkin keluarga terhormat seperti Hyuuga membiarkan menantunya menjadi sopir taksi."

Ucapan Hiashi seperti tombak yang menusuk jantungnya, tetapi Hinata tak bergerak. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bereaksi atas kalimat menyakitkan itu.

"Lantas apa penyebab kematiannya?"

Hiashi menghela napas dalam, wajahnya dipasang sedatar mungkin.

"Dia memang sudah memiliki penyakit kronis bahkan sebelum menikah dengan putriku. Dan ini mungkin ... adalah akhir baginya. Akhir yang indah karena dia tak perlu lagi merasa menderita karena penyakitnya."

Hinata tersenyum miring, mengejek. Pandai sekali bangsawan tua itu membual. Sampai kapan pun kenyataan di balik kematian Naruto mungkin tak akan terungkap.

Hinata ingat dengan jelas. Sebelum berangkat ke pemakaman tadi, seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga beserta orang-orang yang bekerja untuk mereka, diancam untuk tutup mulut perihal kehidupan Naruto saat berada di rumah Hyuuga.

"Mengkhianati berarti mengantar nyawa untuk mati."

Wanita itu mendengus. Ia berjalan meninggalkan makam di arah yang berlawanan dengan kerumunan itu. Sejengkal langkah kaki, sepenggal ingatan menanti. Kenangan manis bersama sang terkasih yang kini pergi.

Ia mendongak, menantang langit, "Kutunggu karma dari-Mu," jeritnya.

...

 **Tangan itu sampai pada lembar terakhir. Tak ada potret masa lalu yang melekat. Namun selembar amplop merah jambu tertangkap indera ametisnya.**

 **Ragu, gamang, tapi ia paksakan. Gemetar tangan itu membuka amplop, menarik sepucuk surat dari sana. Pelan seakan takut jika lembaran itu hancur, ia mulai membaca.**

...

 _ **Uzumaki Hinata tersayang,**_

 _ **Apa kabarmu, Sayang? Rasanya aneh bukan? Padahal kita bertemu setiap hari tapi aku menanyakan kabarmu. Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikannya. Memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Sayang.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku yang tidak becus, yang selalu membuatmu bersedih, yang membuatmu selalu direndahkan oleh keluargamu.**_

 _ **Hari itu, Sayang, hari di mana perusahaan yang kumiliki jatuh, adalah hari penderitaanmu dimulai. Adalah hari ketulusanku diuji, dan adalah hari semua peristiwa menyedihkan terjadi.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli, Sayang, atas sikap keluargamu kepadaku. Namun aku terluka jika mereka merendahkanmu. Aku tersakiti jika mereka menekan dan mengusikmu.**_

 _ **Aku bisa saja pergi meninggalkanmu demi kau bahagia, tapi Hinata, aku tidak mampu. Aku terlanjur jatuh padamu sejatuh-jatuhnya. Aku terlanjur mencintai dan menyayangimu sehingga aku merasa tidak berdaya jika harus berpisah denganmu.**_

 _ **Maafkan keegoisanku, Sayang, aku sungguh menyesal. Bukankah seharusnya kurelakan kau berbahagia dengan laki-laki lain yang bisa mengayomimu?**_

 _ **Hei,** **bukankah tadi pagi aku menjanjikan kejutan untukmu? Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan ini langsung kepadamu. Namun, sepertinya kau masih mengabaikanku, kau masih kesal padaku, kau masih marah padaku. Jadi, kuselipkan saja di album foto ini ya. Mudah-mudahan besok kau merindukanku dan membuka album ini.** **Hehehe** **... apa aku terlalu kekanakan?**_

 _ **Sayang, mendapatkan uang 100 juta yen itu sangat sulit, terutama untuk keadaanku yang kian pailit. Namun, apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sayang. Asal kau bahagia dan kebutuhanmu tercukupi.**_

 _ **Di belakang surat ini ada uang cek yang bisa kau cairkan di bank terdekat. Semoga cukup untuk menebus kebahagiaan dan cintamu, Hinata.**_

 _ **Baiklah, ini saatnya aku harus pergi. Hidup dengan satu ginjal tidak bisa membuat** **k** **u bertahan lama, Sayang.**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat teratur, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja, jangan tidur terlalu larut.**_

 _ **Sehat selalu, Sayang.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 **...**

 **Netra tanpa pupil mendadak buta, terhalang air mata serupa kaca. Terlampau deras sebab duka dan luka. Gemetar tubuhnya kian melaksa, tatkala melihat jumlah yang tertera dalam lembaran cek.**

 **100.000.000 yen**

 **Betapa keserakahan mampu menyeka napas manusia.**

 **Dan kini sesal semata tiada berguna. Keduanya saling mencinta tetapi menempuh langkah yang salah. Satu jua dengan langkah nista.**

 **Sebuah petang, di bawah ufuk jingga, tangis dan teriakan pilu melantang. Seakan menembus angkasa, berharap** _ **Shinigami**_ **datang dan mengembalikan nyawa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
